I Don't Want You to Die
by AvngAngl
Summary: A Supernatural/Romance about JJ and Hotch. Inspired by my husband and his challenge to me after watching Highlander Endgame. Author's note in story explains summary better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Characters, CBS does. This story is supernatural based. While it's not a direct crossover to Highlander, it is a shout out to that genre. My husband inspired this story by challenging me to write something after watching Highlander Endgame. While I liked Highlander I wasn't thrilled to write something that was so similar. I do however wonder about what it would be like to be immortal without all the 'off with your head, there can be only one' stuff. This is my take based on my favorite characters from Criminal Minds. Hope you like, hubby does so far.

**I Don't Want You to Die**

"Rossi!" The scream echoed through the house.

"Hotch!" Dave Rossi called out "Where are you? Where's JJ, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss?"

"I'm upstairs….Bedroom…with JJ…Don't let the others up here…" Aaron's voice sounded plaintive. "Dave…I need to get her away from here fast…me too."

Dave knew the sound of that tone of Aaron's voice. It wasn't going to be a pretty ending to this day for a while, he had to help his friends. Thinking quickly he raced out of the house and saw the others members of the team preparing to enter the house. There was only one way to deal with this situation and he hoped Aaron would forgive him later.

"Morgan." Dave called "We need your help." The team gathered around Rossi.

"What is it Dave, where's Hotch and JJ?" Morgan was pissed with the hold up.

"Listen everyone, they're inside but I have to get them both away from here…FAST." Dave tried to quickly explain.

"Why? What's the matter? What happened? Are they hurt?" The team all asked at once.

"Yes, they're hurt…they'll be fine…but only if they get out of here like NOW." Dave was more insistent.

"Dave, slow down what is going on." Emily tried to reason with the flustered profiler.

"Listen…All of you. I have to get Aaron and JJ out of here before anyone sees or hears certain things. Its way too long a story to tell you standing here on the corner. But please trust me, for their sakes they need to leave NOW, and need our help to do it. I want to take them to my cabin for a few days to let them heal…Please help!" Dave was begging his friends. "I can't lose them like this. I just can't. I'll explain everything to all of you if you just please please help me."

"Fine…" It was Morgan's staunch voice. "We get them out of here and then you answer our questions understood. Take the SUV, go to the cabin we'll meet you there after we clean this mess up."

"Understood." Dave said "I need help with Aaron he's too heavy for me to carry by myself."

"Reid, you and Emily deal with the LEO's. I'll be right back to help as soon as I get Hotch in the SUV for Rossi." Morgan looked at the faces of his friends and co-workers. "If anyone's got a problem with this say it now, or let's get this done."

Reid and Emily looked back and forth between each other and then to Morgan. "We're in. Get them out of here and get back to us." Emily said defiantly.

"Ok, good. Come on Rossi let's get them out of here." Morgan turned back to the house and sprinted behind Rossi.

"I have to warn you Derek, it's not pretty. But everything will be alright I promise. Just please have an open mind." Rossi took two steps at a time to the second level. As he approached the bedroom Aaron and JJ were in he turned to Morgan and looked sadly at his dark friend.

"Aaron, I'm back and I brought help. God don't be mad at me." Dave called as he opened to the door.

There lying on the floor in a pool of blood was JJ, a small but deadly hole centered above her heart. Her eyes were wide open in a death stare that Derek knew all too well. A guttural scream came from deep within Derek's chest at the horror of his friend's death. He looked at Rossi who was kneeling next to Aaron's prone body. Derek saw that his boss and friend had a gaping wound in his abdomen. Gut shot, Christ there was no way to survive that wound.

"Morgan?" Dave called softly "Snap out of it. It's not as bad as this looks right now. That's why I have to get them out of here. Please, you promised…Take Aaron to my SUV I'll get JJ."

Derek didn't know how our why he listened to the older agent, he just did. He walked to Hotch's side and bent to lift him gently against his chest. Cradling the injured man and walking out the door turning briefly to see Rossi following with JJ's limp body in his arms. Down the hall to the stairs, then down the stairs, then out the back door to the waiting SUV. Dave used the remote to open the tailgate. Carefully each man placed their burden in the back of the SUV. Turning to Morgan Rossi said sincerely "Thank you Derek. We'll be at Little Creek. Bring the team when you're done with the case. Bring Penelope too."

And with that Dave Rossi drove away from the shocked agent.

Dave knew he had about a two hour drive to Little Creek. He also knew Aaron would be awaking in less time than that. He would have a lot of explaining to do to his friend. But hopefully Aaron would understand that he had to do it this way to insure that the love of Aaron's life survived this mess. Sighing sadly, Dave turned on the cars radio to a classical station and proceeded to drive north.

**Chapter Two**

The gasp that came from the life returning to his body rocked Aaron Hotchner to his core. God this crap was painful. Oh, he had felt it before many times but shit it still hurt like fucking hell. Blinking his eyes to get his bearings Aaron waited for the fog to clear his head. He tried remembering what had happened to bring him to this state. He remembered the UnSub, a deranged murderer who didn't care who he killed as long as he killed. Aaron also remembered getting the information that the unsub was in a house on the outskirts of Alexandria, VA. He had called the team together and had issued a strike plan. Nothing unusual about the planning for the take down. He had sent Derek and Emily around back. Rossi and Reid, he and JJ were to go in the front and search the house. Rossi and Reid took the main floor, he and JJ took the upstairs. They had cleared two of the three rooms upstairs when the unsub burst out of a hall closet gun drawn. One shot, he had seen JJ go down. A second and third shot were fired he didn't remember until this second that the unsub fired one more shot and he himself had fired the third. He remembered feeling the bullet enter his gut. Got gut shots were the worst as far as pain went. He vaguely remembered checking the unsub. He was dead, Hotch's bullet was true and went in the heart. He crawled to JJ, and saw the single shot to her chest. 'Oh god, his JJ'. He knew she'd survive this, he didn't want this life for her, but he would help her through this. After all he himself had been through this too many times to count now. Sighing heavily as the dizziness of his own imminent 'death' started to take hold of him, he called out to his best friend to help him help JJ.

"Rossi!" Aaron called from the back of the SUV.

Dave heard his friend 'reviving' and had already pulled over to allow the man to get in the front seat with him.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked.

"Little Creek. I figured it would be safest there for this all to happen." Rossi said bringing the car back onto the road and continuing the journey. "We're about an hour out."

"Ok. Thank you Dave. Again." Hotch said softly.

"Don't thank me yet Aaron." Dave sounded dejected.

"What's the matter Dave?" Aaron's curiosity was peaked.

"I couldn't get you out of there without help. There was too many local's around. I had to get the team to help. They want an explanation. And they're going to meet us at the cabin after they finish up everything on the case." Dave spit the words out like it was poison.

"Oh shit. Dave?" Aaron sighed. "There wasn't another way? Any other way?"

"Aaron there wasn't…I swear it. Not unless you wanted one or both of you to 'die' and never be able to return here?" Dave said. "The team, they don't know everything yet but they didn't blink when I asked for their help and silence. They're true friends, they'll keep your secret, just like I have all these years. If there was another way I would have done it but there wasn't." The pain of possible betrayal laced his words.

"It's ok Dave. You know I trust you. I have for years now. We'll deal with this. Right now I need to worry about JJ. She's gonna be confused and scared and out of sorts for a few days at least." Aaron told his friend.

"Thank you Aaron. You know I love you like a son. I'd never allow something to hurt you if I can prevent it." Dave placed a comforting hand on his friend's knee.

"I know Dave." Aaron sighed. "I just dread having to tell JJ all about this. Christ!" Aaron swiped his fingers through his hair.

"Aaron, how are you?" Dave asked.

"Fine…I'm fine Dave. Just a little sore, I've been through this before you know." Aaron smirked at his friend.

"Ya think? I'm too old for this crap buddy." Dave didn't look at Aaron as his continued driving. "How's she doing?"

"She's good. The wound is healing. Her body should be adjusting about now, she shouldn't be out for more than another hour or so." Aaron looked back towards JJ, the wound to her chest was nearly healed, her color was returning to her face slowly. Even her smooth skin was evening out in it's color tones. Yes, she would be fine soon. At least physically. How the hell was he going to tell this woman that he had silently loved for so long that she was now immortal? Hell he didn't know how to tell her HE was immortal either.

"Aaron?" Dave questioned

"Yeah Dave." The somber man answered.

"She'll be alright. You both will. I know it." Dave tried to sound so reassuring. Aaron however wasn't quite so sure. Life was about to change in a drastic way.

"I hope so Dave. I hope so. I think this is going to be tougher for me then when I had to tell you." Aaron sighed from the passenger seat.

"Let's get home and go from there. I'm here for you. It might take some time but we'll get through it." Dave stated with absolute conviction. Just then his cell phone rang. "Can you get that? Driving here."

Aaron pick up his cell phone and saw it was Morgan calling. Pressing the 'answer' button he said "Hotchner:"

"Hotch?" A timid shaken Derek Morgan asked.

"Yeah Derek. It's me, Rossi is driving. How is everything at the scene? Were we missed?" Aaron answered.

"Ummm no no one missed you. All is good here, we're actually heading back to the BAU now." Derek got done with the preliminary information. "Hotch…Aaron…I…I saw…CHRIST." Derek groaned into the phone.

"Derek, listen I know what you saw. What I need to know is can you keep the secret? Or do I just disappear with JJ and move on?" Hotch was too the point.

"Hotch man…no one here is saying a word. We're confused yes, definitely…scared probably a little…But Hotch, we need answers man. I'm sorry but we do." Derek stated.

"I know Derek, and I will give them to you all, just not today I need a couple of days to take care of JJ. I have to get through telling her first. So please, all I'm asking for is a little patience. Dave will call you all and let you know how we are and when you all can come up to the cabin for your explanations, ok?" Aaron sounded desperately in need of reassurance that his friends, JJ friends were going to be alright with everything.

"Ok, Hotch. I get it sort of I think. We'll be waiting, just please don't make it a long wait." Derek said.

"I won't, two three days tops. Make sure no one makes plans for the weekend. Dave will be in tomorrow to close out the case and to pick up Jack for me. He'll let you know how things are going." Hotch explained his immediate plans for the team to Derek and then added "Ohh and Derek?"

"Yeah Hotch?" Derek asked.

"Avoid Strauss as much as possible, for your own good ok. Dave will handle her." Hotch suggested. He finished the phone conversation and hung up. Turning to Dave he said "You ok with all this?"

"Of course, honestly Aaron in a way, if we weren't worried about JJ right now too, I'd think this might be best for you. Just promise me that for once in your very long life you'll follow your heart and not that way too thick head of yours."

Aaron snorted a chuckle. Dave would always be Dave, constantly trying to get him laid. "Umm Dave, don't you think I should explain to JJ about her change of status before I worry about taking her to bed?"

"Aaron, That girl has been in love with you for years. The only hard part about this all is going to be telling her about what happened. After that it should be easy…" Dave snickered.

"Telling her is going to be hard enough Dave. I'm worried how she's going to take all this? Hell it took me a long time and several 'deaths' before I grasped the meaning of it all." Aaron sighed.

"Yes, but you didn't have anyone to help you through what was happening to you. JJ does. Keep that in mind." Dave stated. He turned off the main road onto a side country road.

As their journey continued Aaron looked into the back seat again. JJ was still out, but he could see her wound had healed, her color was back, and he could tell that her transformation was nearly complete as he could sense her immortality now. It wouldn't be too long now. Hopefully they'd make it back to Dave's cabin before she awakened. "Dave how much longer until we get to the cabin?"

"Twenty minutes maybe 30 minutes. Why?" Dave asked.

"Pull over, I have to get in the back with JJ. She might wake up before then. Her wounds are all healed. She's recovering faster than I thought for a first timer." Aaron spoke urgently.

Five miles later Dave had pulled the SUV over at a scenic overlook. Aaron hopped out and went around to the back lift gate. He knew from experience that JJ was going to come around any minute, so he climbed into the back with her and gathered her in his arms. Within a few minutes her body started shaking violently.

"Shhh JJ, it's ok, I'm here with you." Aaron crooned in her ear.

The shaking continued for a couple of minutes as her minds fog began to clear. When her memories came back she started flailing her arms and begging to be let go.

"Let me go, what's happening? What's going on?" JJ cried, her eyes blinking frantically to clear her vision.

"Shh JJ, listen, you're ok. You're fine. Just settle down, please." Aaron pleaded softly as she bucked against his hold on her.

"Hotch…What…How…I saw…The unsub he shot me…I felt the hit in my chest…?" JJ looked frantically down at her chest. There was no wound, no mark, not even a bruise. Looking back up at Hotch, her eyes were questioning "How? What's going on? I remember the shot, I remember a second shot and you moaning."

"JJ…You need to listen to me carefully ok?" Hotch crooned to her softly "I will explain everything but you have to remain calm and open minded."

"Hotch, what is going on? Where are we?" JJ asked again.

"JJ, we're on our way to Dave's cabin. I had to get you out of there quickly if we were going to keep working and living in the area. I will explain everything. All this is going to take some time to sink in and get used to. But you have to believe me when I say you aren't alone. I'm here for you, always." Aaron didn't want to start this conversation in the back of a SUV so he simply tried to get her to calm down and let her body continue awakening. He continued to hold her protectively feeling the tension start to ease from her body.

"Why, Dave's?" She asked her body settling into a more relaxed state.

"Dave's known about me…this for many years and he's our friend, he wants to help." Aaron said quietly. He felt the vehicle turn onto the gravel road that led to Dave's cabin. "We'll be inside soon, we'll get something to eat and drink and I will explain everything to you. I promise JJ. All this doesn't have to be a bad thing. Although it will require some different thinking."

"Hotch…Aaron…" JJ whispered "I trust you, I always have and something tells me I need to do so even more now."

"Thank you Jayje for trusting me." Aaron rested his head on top of hers.

Dave parked the SUV outside of the garage. He was reaching for their go bags as Aaron helped JJ from the rear of the SUV.

"I'm gonna go inside and get the place warming up. You two take your time. I'll also make us a bite to eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Dave announced.

"Dave, Thank you." Both agents stated at the same time.

"Listen to me both of you. You're like family. Always have been always will be. I've been through this with Aaron, and now with you JJ. Just remember to be true to yourselves. This could all be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on how you look at it." Dave looked at his friends and simply walked into the house. He needed a drink that was for sure.

"JJ?" Aaron turned to her.

"Aaron, what is going on? How am I even here?" JJ asked firmly. "I'm not a simpering fool, who can't handle things Aaron. I want the truth."

"JJ…Jennifer…" Aaron ran his hand through his hair trying to formulate how he was going to explain all this to her. "Listen there is no easy way to say this that you ultimately won't be shocked by, so here's the blunt truth." He sighed deeply before beginning. "Me…You…we're immortal." He looked directly into her eyes looking for some form of reaction.

"What?" JJ stammered.

"We're immortal for lack of a better word." Aaron began "We'll age, although extremely slowly. The mathematics of it all is we age about one day for every year."

"How?" JJ was processing what Aaron was saying to her slowly.

"Well, in complete honesty I don't know the technicalities of it all. What I do know is that you, me we both died a violent death. That death triggers something that is genetic in us. We wake up after the transformation alive and immortal.

"Did you know before today?" JJ asked

"About you? No I didn't. Not until the bullet struck your heart, then I felt the transformation begin and I knew. I was still alive at that point and afraid for you so I had Dave get us out of there." His gaze never left JJ's he was going to be completely honest with her no matter what. "I had to protect you JJ, if you woke up without me around and people saw it could have been bad for you. Not to mention I wanted to be able to explain all this to you as best I could. I didn't want you to be scared about what was happening without a friend around. While Dave knows about us, he doesn't know details of what happens through the transformation, and afterward."

"So, you're immortal too?" JJ looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

"And you've been through all this before, I mean dying."

"Yes, many times. Each time the reawakening is quicker. But it still hurts like hell."

"Can you…we be killed?"

"Yes, while we age extremely slowly like I said, eventually we will grow old and die. Also, losing our heads is generally a death sentence. That catastrophic an injury cannot be healed. Although, unlike the movie Highlander, there is no great game going on and we don't seek other immortals out to take their heads. That my dear was complete fiction. Although I do believe the creator must have known or seen an immortal at some point to come up with the concept. There are some things that affect our lives though. While we can be killed by losing our heads, and we can lose a limb, we don't' get sick either. Diseases don't affect us. We can have children but it's a slow process, for the woman and there is no way to know if our genetics are passed down. In other words while we are immortal our children may not be." He saw her starting to get overwhelmed by his answers. "Come on, let's go inside, get a drink and we can talk more. You can ask me anything and I will answer you truthfully."

Nodding JJ walked with Aaron into Dave's cabin. It was less of a cabin and more like a mansion in the woods but it was comfortable and warm. JJ could smell the aromas of good food coming from the kitchen.

"Cara…Come in, I poured you a glass of your favorite wine. I figured you'd need this." Dave handed her her glass. "Aaron, you'll have the scotch I take it."

"Thanks Dave." JJ and Aaron said together.

"I take it you've known about this for a while now?" JJ asked Dave out right.

"For about 15 years now, since I mentored Aaron." Dave answered, grabbing serving bowls and plates as he spoke. "The first time was when I met him in Seattle. The unsub we were chasing got a lucky shot off and it hit Aaron just under his vest line. We were barely alone for fifteen minutes and he died and reawakened in that time. After that we talked and well we've been friends ever since. I've never given Aaron a reason to doubt my friendship and the trust he placed in me that day."

"Are you…?" JJ let the question of Dave's mortality hang.

"No, Cara I am not like you and Aaron. To the best of my knowledge no one else on the team or in the bureau is either. I will die a normal death eventually, however much I hope it will be a long time from now still." Dave answered.

JJ seemed accepting of Dave's answers. As Dave began dishing out hot bowls of his famous Sausage stew and garlic bread for the three of them she turned to Aaron.

"How old are you Aaron?" she asked quietly.

"Do you want the physical answer or the chronological answer?" Aaron smiled.

"Both." She stated.

"I'm 45, chronologically. I died my first time when I was about 20 or so, I'm not exactly sure. I can tell you my first recollection of life was about nine thousand years ago."

"NINE thousand years?" JJ was shocked.

"Yes. Somewhere in the Ancient Mid-east. I don't remember a whole lot about the early days. I remember more during the Sumerian and Mesopotamian periods. And yes, I saw the building of the pyramids. I've seen a lot JJ, some of it good, some of it not so good. I've wandered a lot in this life. Sometimes, in all honesty this life I've been thrust into has been a curse rather than a blessing. And before you ask the question I'll answer. Yes, I've been in love many many times. I've had many wives none however were ever another immortal so I've had to bury so many. I have had children, I've watched them grow and watched them die. I can never stay too long in their lives because sooner or later people begin to notice that I'm not aging." Aaron seemed so tired all of a sudden.

"Aaron?" JJ spoke softly. He lifted his head to meet her eyes. "What about Jack?"

Aaron took a deep breath and took a large sip of his scotch. "Jack is my son. Haley isn't immortal. No we didn't split up because of my immortality. Haley doesn't know about me. Haley's problem was because of the job and how much time I spent away from her and Jack. She's selfish and vain and didn't get what she wanted out of life so she sought out someone else. What split us apart in the end was her infidelity. Mortal or immortal a man can only take so much of his wife screwing someone else before he has enough. I love my son, just as I've loved all my children over the years, but I won't lie to you, a part of me is accepting that I won't have to watch him grow up only to leave him, there is something to be said for being divorced and not having full custody because of this job. But then again I must be getting soft in my old age, because I miss him horribly sometimes." JJ saw a look pass over Hotch's face that appeared to her to be one of longing. She decided for now to avoid the real personal questions and stick to figuring out what this new develop meant to her personally.

"Aaron? What about me? What will happen to me now?" JJ looked at Aaron intensely.

"What do you want to happen JJ? I mean we can continue doing exactly what we've been doing, just with each other having to be the other's backup. As you know I've been working at the BAU for years and no one figured anything out." Aaron looked at her and took her hands in hers. "However, I have to tell you straight out JJ. I have feelings for you, I always have since you began working at the BAU. It's not going to go away, and frankly I would like nothing more than to see what could develop between you and me. I won't lie to you I've fought these feelings for years, and not just because of our working relationship. I was afraid to fall deeper for you and know that I would have to give you up someday. Selfishly I didn't think I would want to live through that loss. Even now knowing you are immortal now, I'm afraid that you wouldn't feel the same towards me and I would have to face an eternity loving you and not being able to be with you." He looked deep into her eyes for some sign of how she felt about him.

"Aaron, I…I…" JJ stuttered after hearing his confession about his feelings.

"JJ listen, I told you I would be honest with you, and that's what I'm doing. It's alright if you don't feel about me the way I do about you. All I really need to know is that you'll at least allow me to be your friend and be there for you through this whole immortal transition. It can be daunting and god knows I wish I had had someone there for me after my first death." Aaron's eyes were pleading with hers to understand that he wasn't going to push her into something she didn't want or wasn't ready for. However, he wasn't ready for what she said next.

"Aaron… kiss me." JJ stated never breaking contact with his eyes.

"Here's where I take Mudgie out." Dave spoke walking towards the door. Neither Aaron nor JJ heard him. Aaron just stared at JJ trying to process what she just asked of him.

"What?" Aaron stuttered.

"Kiss me." JJ stated getting up to stand directly in front of Aaron.

He stared at her dumbfounded. Could she really mean this? After everything that she's been through today she wanted him to kiss her? In nine thousand years Aaron had never felt this way, he didn't even know how to describe what he felt. He just reacted, he stood up and placed his left hand behind her head and his right hand on her small of her back and pulled her close to his body, bending his head he gently pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. He waited for her to respond in some way to the pressure of his lips to hers. When her tongue slipped from between her lips and ran along his lips he parted and allowed her to deepen the kiss. Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck as their tongues dueled for dominance in the kiss. JJ's heart began to race as a deep longing began to build in her loins. Aaron too was feeling the erotic warming as his erection twitched within the constraints of his suit pants. His brain warred with his desire. He knew he should stop this before it went too far, but he was near powerless to back away from the very thing he had desired for so many years. It was JJ, who pulled them apart first, gasping for air from the magnitude of their kiss. Looking into his eyes she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Wow…" was all JJ could get out of her mouth.

"Hmmm yeah…Wow." Aaron held her hand to his cheek and stared into her eyes. "JJ, I told you I would be honest with you through all of this. And the most honest thing I can tell you is that I want you desperately. I want to make love to you. But I don't want to push you. You have to want me too."

"Aaron…I will admit that I've had feelings for you for years. Hell I had a crush on you from the first day I saw you in the BAU. I won't lie either, right now I could easily take you into my bed and make love to you all night long. However, I need time to process all this about immortality and my feelings and my future. I do hope though that you will stay with me to help me through this, and hopefully we can see how deep each of our feelings are for the other and go from there." JJ stated softly. She wanted a relationship with Aaron, despite his being her boss. She knew she loved him but felt that she needed to keep up the appearance of propriety. At least until she processed all these changes in her life today.

"Jennifer, I…." Aaron cupped her face with both his hands. "I more than understand your need to process all this and accept what's happened. I'm sure you have more questions and I will be there for you always. Anything else between us, we'll just take it slow and see where it goes." He adjusted his pants a bit. "Although I'm thinking I'm gonna have a lot of cold showers."

"I'm sorry Aaron." JJ laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't mean to make this difficult for you."

"JJ...Look at me." Aaron demanded softly "My desire for you is nothing compared to the love I have for you. When you are ready, if you ever are ready I will be here waiting for you."

"You…You…Love me?" JJ's eyes grew wide at his admission.

"Yes, I do." He looked into her eyes "And, I love you enough to let you decide for yourself if you could love me back."

"Thank you Aaron. I want you to know thought that I do have feelings for you. I just think I need to deal with this whole immortality thing first. And then the team, our jobs, all of that. But, I'm gonna be needing some cold showers myself, if that makes you feel better?" She kissed him lightly on his lips before pulling away again.

Taking a deep breath to collect his feelings Aaron spoke again. "Well the team is waiting for our phone call to come here and find out what happened back at the scene. Derek knows sort of. Dave needed his help. And he had to hold off the rest of the team. Dave and I promised them we would give them the answers they need. We have really two choices JJ. The first being talk to the team and hope they'll understand and accept things and we can continue doing the job that we're all good at. Or secondly we disappear. Go somewhere no one knows us and start over. I'll be honest with you, I'm tired of doing that. I do think the team can come to grips with this all and we can continue what we do. However, the decision is now yours based on your comfort ability with the situation. If you feel you need to leave then we will leave. I won't let you go by yourself, I promised you I would be there for you and I will."

"Can we talk to the team, see how they react and then make a decision about staying or going?" JJ was trying to be pragmatic.

"Yes, of course, we could do that." Aaron saw where she was going with that.

"Ok, I think I can be comfortable with that." JJ told him. She looked at him and smiled "I'm hungry? Does that mean anything?"

Aaron genuinely smiled, and JJ noticed his dimples. "It means you're hungry that's what it means. And if I'm not mistaken that is an awfully big pot of Dave's famous sausage stew. Would you like some more? Your first bowl went cold." JJ nodded her head to say yes and Aaron scrapped it into Mudgie bowl, then refilled JJ's bowl and got her more garlic bread. Realizing that Dave was probably sitting just outside of the sliding doors on the porch with Mudgie Aaron went to the door and asked him to come back inside.

"Dave listen we need you to call Morgan and the team and have them come here Saturday, we need to talk to them. Also, can you ask Penelope to gather some cloths for JJ and pack them, you can bring them tomorrow after you go into the office. I have cloths here so I'm good for now. We need to figure out what to tell Strauss too about why we aren't in work?" Aaron instructed Dave.

"Aaron listen I will handle Strauss, I'm not sure what I'm going to tell her but I'll figure it out. I think you should call Derek though. It might sound better coming from you." Dave mulled over his mind stuck on what to tell their Section Chief Erin Strauss, the dragon lady to all who met her.

"I don't mean to put a damper on all this you two. But maybe we should contemplate telling Strauss the truth? I mean she is part of the team in a way, as our Section Chief that is. And if we have this happen again at least we would have someone who could help us take care of the situation." JJ spoke from logic and not emotionally about Strauss.

"Are you crazy? Did immortality make you stupid JJ? We're talking about Strauss here. She'd give her eye teeth to destroy Aaron." Dave was incredulous.

"No I'm not crazy Dave. I'm trying to think logically. What else can we tell her why Aaron and I disappeared from a crime scene? You don't think she isn't trying to destroy him even now because of Aaron's disappearance? Think man." JJ spun on him "Think logically for a minute. If we don't give her something she would accept as being legitimate she's going to come down on the whole team and not just Aaron and I. I'm not saying I like this or even if it would work, but if you just think about it for a minute you'll see it makes sense. Either we're honest with her and she gets onboard with Aaron and I staying with the BAU in our present states or she doesn't and we leave. Or we don't come up with a valid reason why we left a crime scene to pacify her Aaron and I still have to leave and she goes on to destroy our team and friends." JJ thought she could see Aaron acknowledging what she was saying as fact.

"She's got a point Dave. If we don't convince Strauss nothing we do will matter because JJ and I will have to leave, and Strauss would likely go after the team. I say we try it. We can do it with or without the team present. I would prefer to do it all together so all the questions can happen at one time. But I'll leave that to you. Right now I'm going to call Derek. I'll let you handle Strauss. JJ, if you want to shower or freshen up I have some large sweatshirts and shorts in the second bedroom, plus it has its own private bathroom, you can use that if you want." Aaron stated in support of JJ's ideas. JJ had simply nodded her head at his recognition of her ideas and got up to excuse herself to wash up.

Aaron reached for his cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Morgan. Three rings later he heard.

"Morgan:"

"Derek, its Hotch"

"Hotch, hey how are things going? How is JJ?" Derek asked sounding nervous.

"She's doing fine Derek, she's taking a shower right now." Hotch answered. "I promised we would call when it was time for you and the team to get your answers. Well can you be here Saturday morning say by noon?"

"Absolutely, I'll tell the rest. I'll have you know Baby girl is going nutso here." Derek informed his boss.

"I bet, listen is Emily there? I want her to go to JJ's and pack up some cloths for JJ to bring with you Saturday. We're going to be staying here for a while even if we come back into the office next week. I think JJ needs the solitude of this place to settle herself down over what's happening and will be happening." Aaron outlined his plan to Derek.

"I'll tell Em, she's not here right now. Strauss called her into her office. She's asking questions Hotch, Strauss that is." Derek informed him.

"We figured, Dave's going to talk to her and invite her out here for the meeting too. There's no easy way to work through this without Strauss' support." Aaron told him.

"Listen we'll all be at Dave's Saturday morning early. Figure by 11 the latest. Strauss put us all on stand down pending your reemergence so there won't be any cases interfering with this. We just have to get through the rest of today and tomorrow and then we'll see you both. Take care of JJ Hotch and yourself too." Derek spoke with genuine sincerity.

Aaron finished his phone call with Derek, and decided he too could use a shower. As he headed up to his bedroom he heard Dave on the phone with who he presumed was Chief Strauss.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: I hope you all like this story so far. Let me know if you want me to continue or if it's too far out there? Next up would be some more truth telling for Aaron about his life and living as an immortal. And then finally the meeting with the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want You to Die Pt. 2**

Aaron entered the bedroom listening for sounds of JJ. It was quiet almost too quiet. He called out to her softly "JJ, you here? You ok?"

JJ wasn't sure if she wanted to answer him. This had been such a strange day. How the hell could any of what he was saying be true? Hotch shot and died but now back to life, herself shot in the heart and now back to life? They're both immortal? It couldn't be there were no such thing as 'immortals'. There couldn't be? Could there? Nothing she had ever heard about in her life even remotely indicated that there were such a thing as immortal humans. JJ continued to sit on the side of the tub thinking about the whole immortal thing. Even though she heard Hotch calling her she didn't answer. Her mind was trying to dissect what Hotch had told her happened today and what she had now become. Not to mention how the hell the man could she admired, respected and yes dreamed about for so long be over nine thousand years old. My god if that was the truth what had he seen in his life? What stories could he tell her?

"JJ, its Aaron…I'm coming in the room." She heard him call out but continued to sit on the edge of the tub. "JJ?"

She could hear his footsteps in the bedroom.

"JJ, come on your scaring me, where are you?" his tone sounded strained and worried. JJ acquiesced and answered.

"In the bathroom." She said sadly.

Aaron opened the bathroom door and saw her sitting there on the edge of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her. Understandably she seemed dazed.

"You ok?" he said sitting on the tub edge next to her.

"Yes…No…I don't know." JJ kept looking at the tile floor.

"Freaked out huh?" Aaron stated.

"You could say that." Her voice had a tinge of sarcasm to it.

"Hey, I was freaked out myself when it happened to me and no one was around to tell me what was going on. Also, back then witchcraft and mythology was real big and really really dangerous." Hotch tried to make her feel better. "Try explaining coming back to life to a bunch of superstitious ancients. Wasn't my healthiest time period that's for sure?"

JJ slowly picked her head up to gaze at his face. He could see all the questions just bubbling under the surface He knew he had to try to soothe her someway.

"I know you want to know why and how? I wish I had a concrete answer for you. But I don't know why immortals exist. At least not the specifics, I just know what I've learned over the years. Nor do I understand the how very much. I do know that there are other immortals. We're born this way. From what I have found out over the years that the genetic makeup for immortality is in a lot of people. However, for the gene to be triggered a person has to die a violent death like you and I did. From what I have found out there are people with the gene that simply live a normal life and die of old age. I wish I understood the science behind this but I don't. As I've told you we do and will age but it is extremely slow. We are just like our original selves for the most part except we don't age enough for others to notice. Nothing changes about your personality because of this. If you like Chinese food before you'll still like it. You'll still be a Redskins fan, your emotions, fears, loves etc. won't change because now you're immortal. Like I said also, we, immortals that is, can even have children, as you can tell from Jack. I have to admit that I've only heard of female immortals having children, I've never met one. But then again, I'm not the most travelled or knowledgeable of our kind." Aaron tried to give her as much information as possible without overloading her.

JJ stared at Aaron for a few minutes attempting to digest and comprehend what he was telling her. She had a whole bunch of questions to ask him.

"I have questions." JJ stated matter of factly.

"I know. Ask me anything I will answer you as truthfully as I know. And if I don't know the answer I'll be truthful about that too." Aaron put a hand on her thigh in support.

"You said you didn't know I was immortal until I died. Why?" JJ lifted her head to look directly into his eyes.

"Well…As far as I've been told and seen none of us know we're immortal until the moment we revive after a traumatic death. That said, when a person dies and is going to become an immortal, if another immortal is around like I was, we hear or better feel a sort of buzz for the coming transformation." His voice was soft and confident as he explained the first of many of her questions.

"There are other immortals, so can we tell if they're near us?" JJ continued.

"Yes, there are other immortals. How many? I don't know, I've met a few over the years but I don't regularly keep track of who and where they are. We aren't a danger to each other, we're for lack of a better word, just a different branch of the human race. I don't think there is an overwhelming amount of immortals. I believe that just like any other genetic anomaly there are some, how many is any ones guess." He answered the first part of her question. "And no, we can't particularly know if another immortal is around. Like I said it's not like we're that different from anyone else. Other than extremely long life. I'm sure I've probably met people over the years who were immortal or even might have become immortal if they had died violently. But there's no way to know for sure. We just are JJ, that's the best answer I can give you."

"That's some different branch of the human race you're talking about. It's hard knowing you're admittedly nine thousand years old? I'd call that a bit more than an extremely long life." JJ snorted sarcastically. She didn't mean to sound nasty, but it came out that way.

"Listen JJ, yes you're right I've been alive a very long time. I've lived, I've learned, I've loved. I've married, divorced, had children, fought in wars, you name it I've probably done it. But guess what Dave can say the same thing, and he's NOT immortal." Aaron's tone was a bit harsh.

"But he hasn't seen the building of the pyramids, fall of Rome, Revolutionary War, Civil War, you name it. It's your long life."

"JJ answer me this, if today hadn't happened would you think I was different than anyone else?" Aaron asked. "Would your feelings for me as a friend and boss be any different?"

JJ looked at him puzzled. Then lowered heard head to look at her feet. She wanted to argue that of course he was different. But she had to admit that he was only different because she know knew his secret. Because now she was a part of that secret, not because he actually changed at all. His voice, his mannerisms, his…his…maleness was all the same. Did his immortality change his ability to be one of the best profilers ever? Did his immortality changed how he was as a father? Did the fact that she knew about his immortality change how she felt about him? Her mind was reeling from everything including his revelation earlier that he loved her. And that kiss? God that was the most intense kiss she'd ever experienced. Did her feelings for him change because she now knew he was immortal? If she was honest with herself, he kissed her after she had reawakened and was told they were immortal. And after all she was the one to ask him to kiss her. He had been being completely honest with her and if she was to do the same she first had to admit that she was…what? What was she feeling towards Aaron Hotchner? He was her boss yes. He was her friend that also was true. He was important to her? Yes that also was true. It was true too that over the last 5 years working with him she had developed romantic feelings for him. Hell, she admitted to herself that she fantasized about him. That she wanted him.

Slowly she looked up into his face. She could see the worry and concern etched on his very chiseled features. That worry and concern were for her. She could also see 'love'. He wore his feeling for her on his face, so obviously right now as their eyes met.

"Aaron?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes." He kept eye contact with her.

"I'm scared." She exhaled deeply keeping her own eye contact with him.

"I know." He moved to put an arm over her shoulders. "I'm here for you JJ, always." He placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"What do we do now?" JJ asked leaning her head on his shoulder, accepting his protectiveness of her.

"Well first we deal with what you want to do? Or rather what you feel you can deal with." Aaron said softly. "If you think you can't handle any of this as well as our work and friends I promise you we will leave and start over somewhere else."

JJ pulled away from him slightly looking up into his warm eyes. "I don't want to run Aaron." She said with conviction.

"Good girl." He smiled broadly his dimples showing. "I didn't think you would want to. But the decision is solely yours. What has happened to you today is a major life change and you should never have to think you have to please anyone but yourself."

"It's not me that I won't leave for Aaron. It's the team, the victims, the reason why I got into this job to begin with." JJ said. "And…and…I'm seeing you doing your job, keeping your secret and making a difference. I would like to be able to do the same."

"You make a difference too JJ. And you will still make a difference whether you're mortal or immortal. I'm not going to lie to you though. Because of how this happened things will change. We have to tell the team, and you yourself convinced us of having to tell Strauss. But, this is a decision you have to make. This is your first lifetime so for a long while nothing will seem different." Aaron was trying to instill confidence in JJ.

"I sense a 'but'." JJ pointed out.

"Yes, there's always a 'but'. Aaron tilted her head to look into her eyes so she could see his sincerity as he continued to say. "The difference for you will be having to be careful that you don't use your immortality to make too big a difference. Running into a dangerous situation for instance because you know you can't die. Or getting overly maudlin as time goes by and your co-workers age and die. I will tell you this, as that time comes more and more near I will be there for you. I didn't lie to you before JJ, I have feelings for you, deep feelings. I will be even more honest with you and tell you I want to pursue those feelings if you'll allow it. But, either way I will always be your friend and always be here for you."

JJ kept her eyes focused on his and raised her hand to lay it gently on his cheek. This man that she cared so much for was hers if she wanted him. Would be hers for literally eternity, how could she say 'no'. She didn't want to. She didn't care if it was right or wrong or even destiny, she wanted him in her life and by her side as a woman wants the man she's in love with. Her eyes spoke more than her words could ever convey. His hand had reached out to gently caress her cheek as she was doing to his.

"Forever" then both whispered simultaneously.

"JJ, we can try to continue here with our jobs if you want and if it's too hard we'll leave. But we stay together. That's the only condition." Aaron spoke his gaze never leaving hers.

"Together" she smiled. "That sounds so nice. I trust you to watch out for me. To make sure I don't do anything to jeopardize us or our team."

With their understanding of each other and their feelings out of the way Aaron bent his head down to gently kiss her. As their lips joined he softly said "I love you JJ, Forever."

All JJ could do was sigh contentedly at the feel of Aaron's lips and body against hers. As their kiss deepened her arms reached out to snake behind his neck pulling him even closer to her. Her moan of pleasure igniting a fire within him. When their tongues met and explored each other's warm mouths Aaron too moaned in pleasure. Neither was sure how long they sat there kissing but the need for air and the lack of blood going to their limbs from the hard edge of the tub forced them to part.

"I love you too Aaron, forever." JJ said breathlessly.

"God woman. I can't tell you how happy I am right now." Aaron laughed.

"I have to admit I'm sorta happy myself." JJ beamed. It's been a heck of a day, but a good day I think overall."

Aaron pick her up in his strong arms a pouted "Sort of happy? And only a 'good' day?" he hugged her tightly kissing her again. "I...Ms. Jareau am deliriously happy and although getting shot and dying does suck, I think it's been a great day."

"And I think you are a full fledge NUT. You sound worse than Garcia you know that." JJ giggled happily.

"Ok, so there is a complexity about me that even the best profilers haven't figured out. I'll admit that. But come on I am NOT worse than Garcia. Unless of course you expect me to wear overly bright clothing and dye my hair." He snickered at her.

"God forbid." She laughed. "Speaking of cloths though, I need some. Where were those shorts and shirts you said I could borrow? And didn't you want to take a shower yourself?"

Aaron walked to his dresser and pulled out the shorts and T-shirt that she could wear. Handing them to her he said "Emily is bringing things for you from your apartment Saturday when the team comes here. For the rest of today and tomorrow you and I, plus Dave are going to relax and talk. I'll answer any questions you have."

"Sounds fun. But umm Aaron?" she stuttered slightly. He turned to look at her "I hope we don't have to spend 'all' our time talking. I kind of would like to…ummm…kiss you some more." She lowered her eyes demurely.

Aaron smiled broadly at her. He chuckled softly tilting her head up by her chin. "JJ, babe…we'll talk with Dave, but I definitely am going to kiss you a lot more, and more intimately." He winked and walked into the bathroom to shower.

She stood there staring at the bathroom door smiling, as very provocative thoughts swept through her head. Dressing quickly she thought to herself 'You're right Aaron, this was a very good day after all.'

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Meanwhile Dave was downstairs on the phone with Erin Strauss.

"Strauss:" she answered her phone.

"Erin. It's Dave Rossi." He said hesitantly

"Yes David?"

"Listen, I need you to come to my cabin Saturday at noon."

"Why? What is going on David? What happened to Agents Hotchner and Jareau?"

"Erin, its complicated trust me. But they are safe and physically fine."

"What do you mean physically fine? Is there something wrong with them? Aaron has responsibilities here to his position."

"Erin, listen to me. Things have happened I will tell you that. Aaron and JJ want to talk to everyone Saturday before they make any decisions about their future. I will not and cannot go against their wishes right now. But some things have indeed changed. Although it isn't something that in the long run would affect their jobs. They just need these couple of days to sort through some things. They want to be honest with the team and that includes you. BUT, I will say this Erin, if you are going to try to stab either of them in the back with what comes to light on Saturday I swear I will destroy you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"David, do not threaten me."

"Erin, I'm not threatening you I'm making you a promise. You have as you will recall been less than friendly toward Aaron and his team. On more than one occasion you have tried to destroy them. Aaron has NEVER retaliated against you and has only supported you when you needed him too. Without question and without malice. I'm asking you to do the same thing for him and JJ now, and keeping in mind what he's done for you in the past. If you can't do that don't show up. If you can be here at noon."

"David, I'm not the same person I was several years ago. I realize what Agent Hotchner has done for me. But you have to understand I have people to answer to also. And holding them off for any length of time will be difficult." She sounded worn.

"Erin, listen. If you are getting flack just tell the director the case was difficult because it involved kids. That's the truth you read the reports up till now. Tell him Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau fought with the unsub before killing him and are taking a few days to decompress before coming back to work. Tell him they've completed the reports and will turn them in Monday morning when they return to duty. Just by us time. But come Saturday, find out the truth and let us know if you can work within the confines of that truth. Aaron and JJ at least deserve that." Dave was exasperated at her by this point.

"Fine David. But there had better be a damn good reason why they left the scene. If there isn't I will come clean with the director and I will NOT be responsible for the fallout. DO YOU understand David?" her tone was harsh.

"Completely Erin, I understand you completely."

"Fine I will see you Saturday. Tell me were either of them injured badly? They are physically ok right?" she actually sounded concerned.

"Their fine Erin. Worried as you can imagine as well as trying to come to grips with their own feelings about what happened, why and how they feel about each other. But I've said too much already you and the team will find out the complete truth of the situation Saturday. And Erin?"

"Yes David."

"Thank you for trusting us right now." Dave thought a little modesty couldn't hurt with Erin.

"You're welcome David just remember what I said." Erin replied and then hung up her phone.

Dave hung up his phone just as a freshly showered JJ and Aaron walked back into the dining area where he was sitting.

"Hey you two? How are things going?" He asked

"We're good Dave. How'd it go with Strauss?" Aaron was the first to speak.

"It went ok. She's coming Saturday at noon. I know we told the team 11, but I think it would be better to at least get the team behind us before she gets here. Erin told me she'll listen to what we have to say. But if she's not satisfied that it was necessary for you two to leave the crime scene she will turn you both into the director. Until then she's covering for you under the pretext of the case affecting you both because of the kids involved." Dave gave them the gist of his conversation with Erin Strauss.

"What's your gut tell you Dave?" Aaron asked. A little apprehensive about Strauss' motives.

"Personally, I think once she understands she'll be on our side. But I would be lying if I didn't think she would use this against either of you in the future if it suited her needs. I could be wrong? I think we'll know more Saturday. And I will be the first to tell you both, if I get a bad feeling from her I want you two to leave. Disappear." Dave put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. Looking the man he come to think of as a son in some ways in the eye.

"Dave, I hope it doesn't come to that. I really do. But I will protect JJ at all costs. I won't lose her now." Aaron stated.

"Aaron? Dave?" it was JJ, "I truly believe that together we will be fine." She looked between the two men "We're family. We'll protect each other. And if we have to leave, we leave together." She moved towards Dave and gave him a big hug.

"Ahhh Cara, I love you like a daughter, I have for many years now. I will be there for you both until I take my last breath." Dave said wiping a tear from his eye. "Stupid allergies" he grumbled.

"Dave?" Aaron said softly "If I had known my father I would hope he was like you. I'm proud to know you and call you friend."

"Damn you both…." Dave groused "Now look what you've made me do."

Aaron and JJ chuckled at their sentimental friend. "We swear never to reveal your 'old softy' side to the team Dave."

"You better not. Or I'll kill you both. And the best part is I can do it over and over and over again." Dave humorously threatened.

"Come on Dave, Feed me I'm hungry again." JJ laughed. "God I hope this isn't something permanent from immortality? I'll be 500 pounds."

"It happens to me too JJ" Aaron said. "I think it has something to do with the whole revival thing. The hunger rarely lasts more than a day to two with me."

"I made my lasagna, it should be ready in about an hour. There's cheese and salami in the frig I'll go make us some. Aaron why don't you pour us a drink. I think we could all use one." Dave said moving to fix his charges something to eat while dinner finished.

"JJ" Aaron asked "Wine or something stronger?"

"A nice White wine would do me good Aaron." JJ answered.

"Scotch for me thank you" Came calling out from the kitchen.

"What else is knew old man." Aaron joked pouring JJ's wine and handing it to her, then pouring to tumblers of Dave's best 25 year old scotch for himself and Dave.

The three friends sat comfortably in Dave's living room drinking and talking while waiting for their dinner to finish. Dave never the one to be subtle asked both of his friends about their changing relationship. Aaron was the first to tell Dave that he and JJ were definitely going to explore the romantic feelings each of them had for the other over the last few years. Dave was pleased. Even before JJ's ascension to immortal he had thought they would be good for each other. Fire and Ice he had once described the two as. And now it was an eternal flame that would burn between the two. An hour after they had started their talking Dave got up to check dinner. Announcing that it was perfect the couple joined him at the dining table and dug into the hearty meal.

"Oh God Dave" JJ groaned happily "This is absolutely fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it Cara." Dave beamed.

"Dave? You could have a career as a chef" JJ spoke lovingly. She looked at Aaron who appeared to be daydreaming distantly.

"Aaron Honey?" JJ questioned "You alright?"

Aaron didn't answer right away, but turned to look at JJ. He studied her for a few minutes before saying "JJ, I have to tell you a few things about myself. Things that immortality make possible as well as improbable."

"Aaron?" she asked. "What is it? Is it something bad?"

"No No not something bad. More like something strange." Aaron tried to explain. "It's about Haley, Jack and Sean." He looked down at the table.

"What about them?" she placed a supportive hand on his arm.

"Well you know Jack is my son. Haley and I were married, but she didn't know about my immortality for the most part and neither does Jack. But Sean does. And that's for a reason." Aaron sighed heavily.

"Aaron, Jack's too young to understand right now, I'm assuming. I can see why you wouldn't tell Haley. She never did strike me as the understanding sympathetic type. Honestly I never could understand why you and she got together in the first place." JJ stated.

"I'm with you JJ, never understood why her?" Dave flippantly said.

"Ok, both of you. I don't know why myself. But I tried for Jack's sake. I really did. I love my son. And I loved Haley in my own way." Aaron shook a little as if stifling a silent sob.

"It's ok Aaron. You didn't get her killed. It's ok." JJ soothed.

"I know JJ, I know but it weighs on me, because of Jack." Aaron said solemnly.

"You're a great Dad Aaron, no matter what you're a great Dad. Jack's lucky to have you. No matter what the circumstances you'll be there for him. We'll be there for him." JJ was adamant in her admission to Aaron.

"Thank you for that Sweetheart. It weighs heavy on me that Jack lost his mother, no matter how bad she treated me, and well I'll live long past even his life." Aaron sighed. "I want him to have a good life, I want him to know love and happiness and believe that he can be or do anything he wants in this life." Aaron confessed.

"And you will Aaron. You will. No matter how long you live, or he lives. Just be his Dad and love him." JJ reached out to pull Aaron into a hug. Rubbing his neck to soothe him.

"I love you JJ. I don't think I can ever tell you that enough." Aaron wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"What about Sean? Oh please don't tell me he's your son too?" JJ asked her head buried in his neck.

"No, no he's not my son he's not quite my brother either though." Aaron told her. "The people you all know as my parents are indeed his parents. Steven Hotchner was a dirt bag, he abused both his wife and son. I was working as a cop in Reston when Steven Hotchner came in to report his son missing. He said that someone had broken into his house, killed his wife and kidnapped his son. Of course we first went to the house and found the wife beaten to death. But something wasn't right. I don't know how I knew but there was no evidence of anyone else in the house besides the three of them. And the wife the look on her face even in death was one of peace. Like she died knowing the horrors were over. Of course Steven Hotchner being a powerful lawyer had the rest of the department believing that everything was the way he said it was. We left, and started looking for Sean. It was two days later that I found him. Huddled in a drainage pipe. He was cold, hungry and had a broken arm where his father had twisted viciously. He begged me not to take him back. He was twelve. I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring him back to that bastard. So I brought him to my place on the outskirts of the city. Took care of him, got him healed. And when it was safe we disappeared to Seattle. As time passed Sean grew up and he was and is a smart kid, he realized that I wasn't aging like 'normal' people. So I had to tell him. After his father died, we decided Sean was old enough to claim his inheritance. So, we moved back here to Virginia, I became Aaron Hotchner, his 'much' older step-brother. And our lives started here. By then I had become a lawyer and joined the FBI, met Dave and Max and Gideon, joined the BAU. You know the rest." Aaron told JJ his story and it seemed to her that a weight was lifted from him. He seems lighter and happier.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner. I loved you before immortality and I will love you forever after it. You are a good and decent caring man. Jack is lucky you are his father, Sean is lucky you are his friend and brother. The team is lucky you are our leader. And this world is lucky you were born into it." JJ's complete belief in him brought a tear to his eye.

"Wow, you two are going to make me cry again, knock it off will you. It'll ruin my reputation." Dave joked wiping another tear from his eyes.

"Ahhh Dave, god forbid we ruin your reputation." Aaron laughed.

"Hey Aaron?" JJ asked "Will we tell Sean about me? And what will we do about Jack?"

"The easy part is Jack. We'll just continue as we are with our relationship I won't tell Jack unless it's absolutely necessary. I've come to learn that it's just easier this way for all of us. It's hard to tell your child your immortal knowing they will die someday. As for Sean, He'll understand I'm sure, but the decision is yours babe." Aaron said.

"I don't care if Sean knows. Maybe it will make him happy that you found someone you can literally share your life with for eternity?" JJ said. "Jack, we'll I agree he's too young now anyway, and will have enough to come to terms with his Daddy dating me, much less finding out about immortality. Do you think he'll mind our dating?"

"No I think he'll love it. He's loved you since he was a baby. And I know his big ole heart wants his Daddy to be happy. It will be many years before we have to think about either telling him about us or leaving." Aaron mused.

"That is the truth of it isn't it. Someday we will have to just leave so no one knows our secret?" JJ said sadly.

"Yes, that's the truth of it. But with the team knowing after Saturday, it will be a long long time before we have to leave anywhere, or give up our friends before they find out." Aaron told her. "There are ways to make us appear older so we can remain here longer."

JJ nodded her head and yawned. She didn't realize how tired she was getting. It must have been the wine and good food. Dave too was yawning.

"I think it's time to head to bed." Aaron said chuckling at his two companions having a yawning war. "Tomorrow's another day, and we have nothing to do."

"Good night you two, I don't need to be told twice. I locked up and set the alarm so we're good here." Dave said getting up and giving JJ a kiss on the cheek and patting Aaron on the shoulder.

"Nite Dave." Aaron and JJ returned.

JJ turned to Aaron once Dave was safely upstairs and they heard his bedroom door close.

"I'm not really all that tired." She smiled devilishly.

"Neither am I babe, neither am I." Aaron returned standing up and swinging JJ up into his arms. Kissing her languidly he pulled his mouth from hers to say "But I am taking you to bed."

"Take me where ever you want babe, I'm all yours." JJ hummed against his chest.

Aaron carried her upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door. Tonight was the start of their life together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM at all. However the Powerball could help in that department. This is chapter should set up for the big Team meeting. Decisions will be made and lines will be drawn.**

**I Don't Want You to Die Pt. 3**

Aaron lay awake going over the last 24 hours in his mind for what was probably the thousandth time. JJ lay peacefully curled next to him. Her head resting on his chest and her left arm and leg draped possessively across him. For the first time in all his long life he felt like he was home. Like he truly had a purpose for being. He couldn't help himself thinking back to all his previous lovers yet none could compare to the exquisite form lying happily next to him. A broad smile crossed his normally stoic features. Over the years he had known and been with so many. Hell he knew he wasn't a saint by any means. He lived and loved recklessly in his past. He had been with women and he had been with men in the past albeit he preferred women but there were periods in history where being with the opposite sex was necessary as well as gratifying. Of course now, there would be no other for him. The absolute beauty of his love making with JJ last night was proof of that. In all his years he had never experienced the so total and complete satisfaction as he had with her. There was no hesitations on either of their parts, it was as if they each were born to fit the other. If there was such a thing as soul mates he had found his. And for however long their immortal lives lasted he would love her totally and without reservation. He lay there watching her sleep. He could see her eyes fluttering under their lids. 'Was she dreaming of him.' He wondered silently. More than likely he thought she was dreaming about the changes in her life. He knew she would be ok. He just hoped that after last night she realized it too. As he lay there thinking about everything he felt JJ shiver slightly next to him. He reached down and grabbed the down comforter and pulled it up around them. The morning air was a bit chilly and he tucked JJ closer to himself and with the comforter. Shifting slightly so that he was facing her and wrapping his arms around her he closed his eyes again breathing in her heavenly scent as he drifted off to sleep again.

He wasn't sure what time it was or how long he had slept after covering them earlier but her movement in his arms woke him up. He looked at her face to see her smiling and staring at him.

"Morning beautiful." He murmured

"Morning. How did you sleep?" she smiled back at him.

"Absolutely wonderfully for a change." He kissed her nose. "Must be my new pillow. How did you sleep?"

JJ saw his concern for her etched in his features. It made her heart soar knowing how much he cared about her.

"I slept good. I think I had some dreams about everything. But I would wake up and feel you next to me and felt safe, so I would fall back to sleep." She honestly told him. "I guess that will lessen with time?"

"It should. All this is so new it is going to take a while to get used to everything. Truthfully though you may not realize the actual ramifications of immortality for quite some time. More than likely not until you die again or live through what would be a normal life span for the first time." He told her softly.

"I'll tell you I really don't want to do the whole dying thing again. It sucked the first time and I'm not a sado masochist. But I have to say I really don't feel any different than I did yesterday morning at this time. Well except for the very pleasant aches in areas of my body that haven't been used too much recently." Her smile was electric.

"Hey, I'm not a masochist either. Dying sucks big time. At least now a days it's a little more refined then it was in the past." He laughed "And if you keep stroking my ego with talk of your pleasant aches you will not be getting out of this bed anytime soon. Did I tell you you are absolutely adorable when you sleep?"

"I like this side of you Aaron. The playful side. You rarely ever smile and you have a beautiful smile." JJ rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"Must be the company." He shrugged with a broad smile. "You must be my sunshine to brighten my day."

"Oh no you aren't going to get all poetic on me are you? She joked.

"I told you I would be completely honest with you. And the truth is Ms. Jareau you are my sunshine. Have been for a long time." He rolled a bit more so he was above her looking into her eyes. "I've waited an exorbitant amount of time to find the love I feel for you. And I will not be embarrassed to tell anyone how I feel. I won't lie Jayje, I've been with many others over the years, but with you…I don't know I just feel truly at peace and home."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to question your sincerity Aaron. I guess I've never really believed that we'd be together like this and my own inner doubts are getting in the way." JJ caressed his face lovingly. "I love you."

"Oh babe don't ever doubt how I feel about you. Please." He kissed her lightly.

"I will try not to. I might need some shoving in the right direction at times though. I don't have the best track record in the love department." JJ smiled.

"Well babe, we have a long time to get you over those insecurities. And the first thing we need to do is get you fed. Me too cause I'm starving again." Aaron smiled back at her.

"Now that you mention it I am hungry again. You think Dave is up?" She sat up against the headboard.

"Probably, Mudgie goes out early." Aaron got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and change into some comfortable cloths. "What do you want to do today?" he called from the bathroom.

"I don't know? I guess just relax and spend some time with you. I'd like to hear about your past. I can't imagine all the things you've seen and lived through." JJ got up to rummage through Aaron's draws finding another pair of drawstring sweats and t-shirt to wear after using the bathroom herself.

Aaron finished his morning routine and walked back to the bedroom. "Dave's got some beautiful land here we could take a walk. I'll answer any of your questions. But I should warn you, some things you may not like."

JJ was in the bathroom washing up and redressing when she said "I don't expect you to have been a saint Aaron. I'm pretty sure some of the bleaker periods in history are something I wouldn't like, but then again it's all a part of you and I can't blame you for things you might have done. I don't think you could have been a cold blooded murderer though. I know you well enough to know that something like that wouldn't be part of your personality whether it was now or throughout the course of nine thousand years."

"You have that much faith in me do you?" He scoffed lightly.

"Yes I do Aaron." She stated firmly returning to the bedroom.

"Well I have murdered people. A lot of people. Never in cold blood though, and never for the sake of killing someone." He lowered his head in shame.

"Look at me Aaron Hotchner." JJ's stern voice made him raise his head to meet her eyes. "That you killed people over the course of your life I have no doubt. I'm sure there are a lot of periods in time when you did things that by today's standards would be abhorred. But at the time it was the way of life. I cannot and will not fault you for that. Who you were then has all made you what you are today, of that I am certain. And that is the man I fell in love with."

He stepped closer to her enveloping her in a tight hug resting his chin on top of hers. "I love you woman. You are the balm for my battered soul."

"Same for me Aaron, same for me." She sighed into his chest. "Come on let's go eat and see Dave."

They walked downstairs hand in hand. They could smell the fresh coffee as they exited their bedroom. By the time they reached the kitchen JJ could smell the frying of bacon and eggs. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation of breakfast.

"Well good morning you two." Dave happily chirped. He handed each a hot mug of coffee. "Sugar and Milk are on the counter, bacon's almost done and I'm making cheese omelets."

"MMMMMM it smells heavenly Dave." JJ inhaled.

"It's easy for me to please her Dave, I just have to feed her." Aaron chuckled.

"No offense my fine friend but my room wasn't 'that' far from yours and it seemed to me you were definitely feeding her something last night." Dave was not one for subtly.

JJ blushed three shades of red at his comment. Aaron laughed and said "What Dave jealous?"

"Not at all. It does this old heart good to know the two people I care most in the world have finally figured out that they're made for each other." Dave crowed like a proud father.

"Dave…" JJ said "Thank you again for everything."

"No need Jayje. Considering everything about Aaron I still look at him like the son I never had. And now you're my daughter. I'll always be there for you both until the last breath leaves my body. I told Aaron this and now I've told you. Your family. Both of you." Dave took her hands in his and kissed them.

"So I have to know, have you died before on the job like this?" JJ asked Aaron.

"One other time, but it was just Dave and I together so it was pretty easy to keep it unnoticed by others." Aaron answered.

"Do you think anyone in the bureau suspect anything?" JJ continued.

"Only one I can think of would be Garcia. She's in tune to the whole mystical thing. And I've often wondered if she's done her 'thorough' background check on me. I can't say for sure that something's from my past wouldn't come up on one of her searches. But, if she's found anything odd, she hasn't said a thing to me or anyone else." Aaron answered.

"I would think she would only be able to see the overlaps if she really dug into your finances Aaron. And I don't think Miss P has done that. There's never been a need or reason to do that." Dave speculated.

"Your finances?" JJ queried.

"Yeah, to say that I've made a lot of good investments over the centuries is an understatement." Aaron shrugged.

"Like what?" she pressed.

"Well there were things I invested in hundreds of years ago and I still get money for when it's used. Of course I have to redo my will every so often so that no one knows it's actually myself I'm leaving my money too. But so far things have worked out. Also, way back when I invested in some mining ventures that still pay handsomely to this day. Copper, silver, gold, diamonds and oil that sort of thing." Aaron was so nonchalant about talking to her about his wealth.

"Don't let him fool you kiddo" Dave smirked "Aaron here is worth a very very large fortune. The team thinks I'm rich. HA…he's buried more wealth then I'll every have and with that if he wanted to he could take over a good sized country."

"Really?" JJ looked at Aaron with awe.

"Technically I guess Dave's right. I don't think of my holdings as a way to take over anything. I've just managed to make good investments that because of my immortality have continued to benefit me. I don't like to live lavishly like Dave. I live comfortably, and if I want something I have the means to acquire it. Of course Haley would have loved to know the scope of my holdings. But thankfully I never told her." Aaron hung his head again. He was embarrassed about discussing his wealth.

"Don't be embarrassed Aaron, please. I don't care about what you own. I care about you." JJ tried to soothe his embarrassment.

"I'm not really embarrassed JJ, I just don't like discussing it. And as far as you not caring I know that you don't. But I will be changing things so that what's mine is yours." Aaron whispered.

"Well Mr. Hotchner, that's all well and good, but seeing as according to you we are going to live forever, or damn near close to it I don't think I have anything to worry about." She gave him her most radiant smile. "However, I'm getting a premonition of all the shoes I can buy." She poked him affectionately.

"OH god, I forgot you have a fetish with shoes." Aaron laughed.

"And cloths too. I am a woman after all and woman love to SHOP!" JJ exclaimed happily.

"You're gonna need a bigger place pal. You don't have NEAR enough closets for this gal." Dave laughed along with his friends.

"Oh God…I'm in love with a shopaholic." Aaron actually giggled.

"I'm not that bad." JJ pouted prettily.

"Yes you are! You, Penelope and Emily are all socio-shopaholics." both men exclaimed together.

JJ stuck her tongue out and blew each of them a raspberry. "Fine be that way."

"Awe come on sweetie, I don't care if you shop every day. Just leave me some room in the closest for my suits ok." Aaron tried to placate her.

"Well you know you only have that one bedroom apartment. We may need a bigger place." She mused wiggling her eyebrows.

"Pal, you're on your own with that. My second ex thought she needed two whole houses for her cloths." Dave was finishing up breakfast and placing a generous plate in front of each of them.

"Again, I am NOT that bad." JJ stated digging into her food.

"You can have whatever you want Honey. But Dave is right we should look for a bigger place. My apartment isn't exactly female friendly at the moment."

"My place isn't much better, it's what I can afford but the landlord doesn't exactly fix things in a timely fashion." JJ mused.

"Maybe finding a little bigger and little nicer place for us wouldn't be such a bad Idea." Aaron agreed. "You are going to move in with me aren't you JJ?"

"If you'll have me Aaron." She smiled radiantly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Have you? Woman you're crazy if you even think that I wouldn't want us to live together. I just didn't want to make assumptions." Aaron grinned like a randy teenager. "Just think I can have you in my bed every night."

"TMI Aaron…TMI." Rossi warned sarcastically.

"Oh good, we can start looking when we get back to DC." JJ said. Just for Dave's benefit she added "I'd like to have a large tub and shower to be able to accommodate both of us if you know what I mean."

"Good God JJ, while it sounds like a plan the images you're putting in my head are going to have me running for a cold shower now." Aaron took her hand in his and pulled her to him to passionately kiss her. "Umm Dave, I'm going to need your realtor's number." Aaron returned to kissing JJ, groaning happily at the erotic sensations she brought out of him.

"You got it Aaron." Dave beamed. "But can we eat this fabulous breakfast I fixed before it's ruined." Aaron and JJ broke apart albeit reluctantly.

The three of them sat around talking and finishing their breakfast. Dave told them he was going to run into town to go shopping. He had decided not to go into the office today so to avoid the team or Strauss trying to corner him before tomorrow's talk. Aaron and JJ decided they would just relax today, go for a hike and watch TV. Tomorrow was going to be a strain as it was. They might as well rest up for it today.

While there was so much more JJ wanted to ask Aaron she felt that she could do that throughout today. So after about two hours the couple was saying goodbye to Dave as he left to go shopping, and they got ready to go for a hike. JJ secretly hoped this day would go by quickly. Only because she wanted to get it over with talking to the team. **IF** things didn't go well tomorrow than they were going to have to switch their train of thought and disappear.

Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own CBS or Criminal Minds. **A/N** I've gotten a couple of comments from people who don't like a JJ/Hotch pairing. I'm sorry to hear that but I will start letting people know that if you don't like this pairing please do not read the story. To be completely honest this story is AU so there is no Will or Henry. Now as for this Story, I will be completing it as well as completing my other stories. Bear with me, though as life sometimes gets in the way of good intentions. As always reviews are an author's way of knowing whether or not to continue.

**I Don't Want You to Die Pt.4**

Saturday dawned sunny and warmer than the previous day. Each of the three occupants of the house were awake but lost in their own musings of the day before.

Friday had been a long day for each of them. Dave had gone off to do some shopping. Stopping by Aaron's apartment to retrieve him some more cloths including work suits as he expected the couple to remain at Little Creek for a while whether or not they returned to the BAU or not. He also stopped by Jessica's to ask her to keep Jack at least until Sunday. He had explained that their recent case was difficult on Aaron and he wanted to decompress a bit so he didn't scare Jack. She had readily agreed and told Dave she could bring Jack up to Little Creek late Sunday morning if that worked well. For some reason Jessica seemed more than happy at the idea of seeing Dave again. Dave was surprised himself when he happily, albeit unexpectedly, agreed to her coming to his home, if he was honest with himself it was because Jess herself was coming and not just because she was bringing Jack and saving him another long drive. As he wandered the aisles of the super market he remembered Jack's excitement at being told that he would be spending some time at Little Creek. On the few occasions that Jack had come up to his place in the woods he always seemed so much happier. Dave had quickly filled two shopping carts full of food for himself and his quests. At least if nothing else happened they would be well fed. He thought about his last stop to the liquor store to replenish his stocks at the cabin. The last two days had taken its toll on his already meager stock. As he loaded his SUV his mind drifted to the couple currently residing in his home, he looked up to the heavens and sent a silent prayer 'Please, Lord let them be alright.'

Back at the cabin Aaron and JJ had done exactly what they had said, they relaxed and talked. They hiked through the woods surrounding Dave's home, winding up down near his lake. Once there they had sat on the rocks along the lakes edge talking. JJ asking Aaron about what she could expect not that she was immortal. Aaron patiently answered all her questions as best he could. They also talked about Jack and how he was going to handle them being together as a couple. Dave had called him earlier and told him of his discussion with Jessica and how she was going to bring Jack up to the cabin on Sunday. JJ was a little scared of that meeting but she knew she loved Jack and they had always had a good relationship even before her change in status with his father. The bigger discussion was JJ's questions about Aaron's past. He knew this was coming and he hoped that JJ could accept him for what he was now rather then what he was then. He had been honest with her when she asked about some the more historical periods in time. He had admitted that he had done some time as a pirate, a soldier, a statesman as well as a plantation owner. He admitted to her that his 'families' old Victorian Plantation home was in fact actually his that he built in the late 1700's as part of a rather large cotton plantation. Of course she was at first shocked to find out that he indeed had kept slaves, but Aaron had patiently explained that during those times it was accepted as well as expected. He spent time telling her that while he kept slaves he absolutely NEVER mistreated his slaves or sold any slave who was a part of a true family unit. He also told her that he quietly allowed his slaves to learn to read and write. Even providing supplies for them when needed. It took a while before JJ began to understand and believe that while he did engage in a practice that today was so utterly reprehensible, back then it was taken for granted and he had worked hard to provide his slaves with a safe and happy place to live and work. He also told her that his will had read that upon his 'death' all his slaves were freed, but given the opportunity to remain working at the plantation for a reasonable wage. Of course the so called likeminded brother or cousin who inherited the plantation upon his death was in fact he himself, but JJ appreciated the lengths he had gone too during those dangerous times to be fair and loyal to his people.

JJ had been amazed by some of the stories he told. Of course she had asked if he ever met some of the more famous people throughout history. Aaron admitted to meeting some pretty interesting people over the years including Ramses the Great whom Aaron dubbed the 'original serial killer', Nero (a sociopath), Cleopatra (total bitch), Galileo, Mozart, Henry VIII, Anne Boleyn (He was present at her execution), Elizabeth I (not the virgin everyone thinks), George Washington (Fought alongside of him), Davey Crocket, (Aaron got a sad look on his face when he told JJ that he was supposed to meet Crocket at the Alamo in Texas but got delayed.) He had met Abraham Lincoln during the war, and admitted to JJ that while he was a Virginian, he sided with the North during the Civil War. He had lost a lot of friends and family with his decision to back the North but he had never regretted his decision. This fact about him made JJ understand why he always joked about Abraham Lincoln being his favorite president. Aaron told her about prohibition, the roaring twenties, and the great depression. He joked with her about women's suffrage, and admitted to her that he didn't quite support the cause at the time. However, he quickly confirmed that he was a fervent believer now. JJ while mildly annoyed at him over that revelation did agree that his change of heart was better for his health especially around their ultra-feminist friend Emily Prentiss. Aaron continued with tales of WWII and his serving in Europe. He also confessed to her with helping hunt down some of the most notorious Nazi war criminals for a while before he decided to settle down and go into Law. JJ listened to all his tales and realized that the culmination of his life was to become exactly what he was today, a world class profiler who could get into the thought processes of some of the most evil humanity had to offer, after all he had thousands of years of doing just that behind him. The touchy subject became his past loves. JJ had admitted to him that outside a few casual relationships she hadn't experienced Love before. He was her first true love, and would now be her last. Aaron tried to make the topic of his past lovers more palatable by telling her that she too would be his last and he was thankful for that. But so characteristically JJ she pressed him for details. When he finally relented he admitted to being married at ten different times. He admitted to having had many different sexual partners over the years, adding carefully that some were conventional and some were not. He wasn't exactly sure if she picked up on his meaning, so decided to let it go for now. That was a truth for another time if need be. He also told her he had fathered a few children and only Jack since the Civil War. He explained that while he loved each of his children it was so hard emotionally to watch them grow and have to leave before they realized the truth about him. And while he kept track of their lives from a distance it was getting harder and harder to watch those children die. Aaron also admitted that he hadn't wanted to have Jack, but Haley was so adamant about having a child he gave in to her wishes to salvage their marriage. JJ was taken aback by that revelation because she had always known Aaron to dote on his son. And even after Haley's tragic death and he being thrust into single fatherhood, he was wonderful with his son. Yet, looking at him now she could see the sadness behind his eyes from knowing someday he would have to leave his beloved Jack and watch him from afar until he too died. A small tear had escaped JJ's eye at that knowledge, and she had reached out to envelope Aaron in a hug. They had talked about their upcoming life together and what each wanted their relationship to be. Aaron had lovingly told her that he hoped one day she would marry him as he was a tad old fashioned, they had agreed for the time being to simply be content being boyfriend/girlfriend. The day passed quickly with their talking and by the time they returned to the cabin and had each showered, Dave had returned and fixed them a wonderful meal of steak, potatoes and a large Italian salad. The three ate in relative silence during dinner but retired afterward to the living room with a glass of wine to discuss what the next day would bring. After a couple hours discussing how to tell the team the trio had retired to bad early to get a good night's rest before the long day that loomed in front of them. Although for JJ, her mind wouldn't stop thinking about all facets of the upcoming day. She didn't sleep well at all.

That was how JJ came to be awake staring out their bedroom window as the sun dawned brightly. Aaron had felt her leave his side. He knew she was scared and nervous about their friend's reaction to what they were going to be told. He had softly got up out of bed and went to stand behind her enveloping her with his strong arms in a warm embrace.

"It'll be ok, honey" he spoke soothingly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope so. They are our family and I don't think I could bear losing them." JJ admitted sadly leaning back into him and gripping his strong arms.

"Maybe we should tell them we're a couple first and then break the whole immortality thing on them?" Aaron quipped trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think Derek is going to let 'THAT' happen. He knows that something weird is going on, he'll be relentless in finding out." JJ returned.

"In all honesty Jayje, Morgan and Emily will be the toughest sell I think. Reid will probably find scientific aspects of all this more interesting than then fact that it is you and I this has happened too." He mused.

"I know Penny will be more interested in our 'relationship' than our being immortal. Lord knows I bet the first thing she asks about that his how good you are in bed and how endowed you are" JJ actually giggled at thinking about her flamboyant best friend.

"Oh dear god I'm not going to have to sit through you actually telling her details am I?" Aaron rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Don't be ridiculous, there is absolutely no way that I'm going to tell Penelope Garcia any personal details about our lovemaking or your endowments. Hell you and I both know that if I did it would be all over the FBI. And quite frankly my dear I believe I would be quite jealous of other women in the bureau knowing just how well-endowed you are." JJ slapped at his bicep jokingly.

"SO you think I'm well-endowed do you now?" Aaron snickered at her, turning her in his arms so they were facing each other.

"Oh absolutely my finely chiseled lover. You are definitely proportioned perfectly for my liking." She giggled kissing his chest.

"Keep that up woman and we'll be right back in that bed and I'll be using my 'endowments' to have you screaming my name over and over again." He dipped his head to nip at the conjecture of her throat and collarbone.

"Hmmm that does sound appealing. I seem to be finding out that when it comes to you I am insatiable." She cooed.

"I concur babe, I concur, you are pretty insatiable." He quipped. That remark got him a loving slap on his firm ass. "However, considering what today is going to bring, let's save this for tonight ok."

"I know you're right. We should get dressed and get some breakfast before the team arrives." JJ sighed.

"I love you, JJ" Aaron kissed her lightly.

"I love you too Aaron. Always." She returned his gentle kiss.

They broke apart, each going to get ready for the monumental day that loomed before them.

Dave had met them down in the kitchen. He had already had a light breakfast prepared for them, as well as coffee. They discussed further how they would handle the team as well as Strauss when they arrived. As the clock neared 11 each of the three occupants started to get butterflies in their stomachs. When the doorbell finally rang they each jumped in their seats.

Dave slowly walked to the door to see if it was the team already. Of course he knew it was.

"Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, Garcia, welcome to Little Creek" Dave opened the door to allow them entrance.

"Thanks" muttered the group as they walked into the living room.

"Where are they Rossi?" Derek spoke first. They must have designated him their mouthpiece, Dave thought, probably because Morgan had helped him get Aaron's and JJ's bodies out of the house.

"They're in the kitchen finishing up breakfast dishes and making fresh coffee for everyone." Dave answered.

Dave led the group towards his kitchen. Derek stopped short when he saw what appeared to be a very healthy and apparently happy Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau.

Derek gasped at the sight of his two friends "How? I saw you both?" he stuttered.

"Derek" Aaron began taking a step towards his second in command. Aaron was slightly surprised when Derek took a step backwards from him.

"No, I want to know how the hell you both are standing here looking healthy as horses when I SAW the bullet wounds." Derek demanded.

"What! What bullet wounds Derek?" the others asked nervously.

"When I helped Dave get Aaron and JJ out of that house, JJ was dead a bullet hole right through her heart. Hotch was gut shot and either dead or just about dead. There is no friggin way that they're standing here alive right now" Derek sounded actually scared.

"Derek, please hear them out." Dave tried to soothe the frightened man.

"Explain? Hear them out? What the hell could possible explain this?" Derek waved his hand up and down indicating Aaron and JJ.

"Yeah Derek, hear them out" It was Garcia who tried to placate him.

"Listen all of you. Please sit down I…We will tell you everything. But you have to at least have open minds to what we're going to tell you. And you should know Chief Strauss should be here shortly. We need her support also." Aaron tried to calm his the anxiety in the room

"Strauss?" Emily sighed nervously.

"Yes, Em, Erin Strauss" JJ told her friend.

"Why? Emily asked incredulously.

"Because we will need her support if JJ and I are to continue with the BAU. But in order to get her support we have to have yours." Aaron stated matter of factly. "I know we're asking a lot of you all to support us to her without knowing all the details yourselves but I promise you will know everything and I mean everything just right now this would be easier to do once rather than twice when Strauss gets here."

"Hotch, man you know we trust you. Hell you're our Unit Chief, but all this cloak and dagger? I have to tell you this is a lot to be asking." Derek said trying to get some answers.

"I know Derek, this is hard but I'm not asking for hours or days I'm asking if you trust and believe in JJ and I enough to stand behind us when we tell all of you and Strauss?" Aaron sighed. "We are all not only co-workers and friends but we're family also. And JJ and I need our family right now."

"My lovely Chocolate God, I don't care at this point what the big secret is. If my boss man and my buttercup need me to stand up to the Wicked Witch of the West then that is what I shall do." Garcia announced walking over to JJ and putting an arm around her shoulders in solidarity.

"Thanks Penny." JJ whispered.

"I'm with Garcia" Reid said "If we seem fractured to Chief Strauss she'll certainly use that against all of us. I for one owe both of you my loyalty for helping me after Georgia." He blanched at the sadness that came across JJ's face at the memory of that case.

"Derek…God knows we've all had each other's backs before. Hotch and JJ are standing right in front of us, whether or not there is a valid explanation I don't know, but I do know that I would rather make my own decisions and not let Strauss make those decisions for me, again." Emily stated with conviction.

"Fine." Derek huffed. "I've always said I trust you with my life Hotch. I am getting the feeling that this is the time that you prove to me you're doing the same. We stand together in case Strauss tries to pull something funny and we get the truth about all this and what I saw in that house."

"Agreed." Aaron said and took a step closer to JJ. He looked at the clock on the wall 11:45, Strauss should be here any minute.

"Why don't you all get a cup of coffee" Dave stepped up trying to settle the rankled agents down. Noting the bakery boxes in Garcia's hands still he added "I will assume there Kitten that you brought pastries?"

"Absolute lee mondo" Garcia chirped and began opening the boxes revealing large succulent breakfast pastries.

It wasn't ten minutes later that the doorbell rang again. This time it revealed a very stern looking Erin Strauss.

"Erin" Dave motioned for her to come in the house.

"Dave, this had better be good or like I told you I will go to the director" Erin brushed past him.

"Hello to you too Erin." Dave snickered

"Chief Strauss" the team all said in acknowledging her presence.

She looked around for Aaron and JJ but didn't see them. They had decided that first Dave with Morgan's help would explain about their extraction from the house and the reason for it. Then the couple would return to the kitchen to explain the details of their survival.

"Where are agents Hotchner and Jareau?" Strauss demanded.

"They're in the other room Ma'am, they'll be out shortly." Derek said "Rossi and I wanted to lay out what happened Thursday morning inside the unsub's house before they come back and explain their side of everything."

"Their side?" she sneered.

"Erin, just listen will you please. Other than myself and Derek the rest of the team doesn't know what happened either." Dave told her.

"Fine, this better be good." She sat down on a stool.

"Ok. First I ask you ALL to allow Derek and Myself to finish before asking questions." They all agreed and Dave continued. "Well you all know what led us up to that house Thursday morning. Hotch set the orders for Morgan and Emily to go around back and the rest of us to go through the front door. Hotch and JJ took the upstairs Reid and I took the first floor to clear. We were clearing room by room when we heard first one shot then two more shots in rapid succession. Immediately I went for the stairs to the second floor and Reid went towards the back kitchen door to let Morgan and Emily in. As I reached the second floor landing I heard Aaron calling for me. When I walked into the far bedroom I first saw JJ, laying on the floor a single gunshot in her chest. She was dead. I saw the unsub next, he had a single GSW to his head, he was also dead. Near JJ was Hotch, barely holding on, a single GSW to his abdomen. I knew he wasn't going to make it. He was able to beg me to get him and JJ out of there before anyone else saw them. There was a reason, and I've known about this reason for 15 years maybe slightly longer. Most of you know I look towards Aaron as more like a son then just a colleague so there was no hesitation on my part to help him and JJ. I ran and called for the team. And as you all know you agreed to help me help them with the stipulation that this meeting would take place and you would get all the answers you needed. Anyway, Derek and I ran back upstairs. He saw both JJ and Aaron dead, yet he helped me get both into my SUV. He carried Aaron and I carried JJ downstairs while Emily and Reid went back around the front to help the locals secure the scene and await the local CSI unit. Once they were in my truck I left to bring them both here. They've both been here since that time. Aaron spending his time explaining to JJ about himself and now her." Dave stopped and looked at his friends. He was met by five incredulous faces.

"Dead? The dead? What do you mean were?" Emily shot at Dave.

"I saw them Em." Derek told his friend. "They were both very much dead. From what I saw JJ's shot was straight through her heart. And there was no way Hotch was going to survive that gut wound."

"Yet?" Dave said urging Derek on.

Derek sighed and continued "Yet, an hour after Dave left with their bodies I called his cell phone and…and…and Hotch answered the phone. Told me Dave was driving."

"What? You just said he was dead? How the hell was he answering a cell phone?" it was Reid

"I'm telling you I don't know how but the phone answers and the voice says 'Hotchner'." Derek exclaimed. "I talked to him for a few minutes and then again later that night. I was the evening call that he asked me to have you go to JJ's to get her a bunch of her clothing and bring it with us today, Remember Emily?"

"That's what you said at the time, that Hotch asked you to bring a whole bunch of JJ's cloths here because they were going to be staying with Dave for a little while" Emily backed Derek up.

"So tell me this then, you're telling me that in that house both Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau were dead. Each shot." Garcia seemed to be processing information. "And then you yourself speak to Hotch not once but twice and he definitely wasn't a corpse. And we're here now just waiting for them to join us to supply more information. Call me crazy – ier, but how could they be dead one minute and alive sometime later? Unless you're trying to convince us that they are both…umm…umm…"

"Immortal Garcia, the term you're looking for is immortal." Aaron's voice was sure and firm as he walked out from the den with JJ at his side.

"Immortal? I don't believe it. Agent Hotchner what is the joke about? And you had better level with me because I'm about to take more than just your job from you." Erin said crossing her hands across her chest.

"Do what you will Erin, but the truth is that I am and have been for a long time an immortal. And upon JJ's death she took made the transformation from mortal to immortal." Aaron snorted at his Section Chief.

"Immortal?" the others whispered half scared and half curious.

"Yes, and before you all ask, NO it's not immortal like the Highlander Movies, although like I told JJ, I think the creator of that probably saw or knew of one of us and embellished a lot." Aaron wanted to get that misconception out of the way quickly. He hated hearing about the whole 'off with your head bullshit'.

"How?" Reid asked somewhat in awe.

"Scientifically Spencer I don't know the details. I do know it's genetic. We are born this way, and only go through the transformation after a violent death. I would hazard that there are more with the gene that simply live their lives and die naturally. We, immortals that is can be killed, as you can imagine though catastrophic bodily damage can't be repaired by our genetics. However, shooting, hanging, drowning, poisoning etc…we easily awaken from. The first time is the longest, and most confusing for a new immortal. Each death after that it takes less and less time to revive." Aaron paused to allow for more questions. "Depending on the type of wound that needs to heal I run anywhere from 10-15 minutes to an hour. JJ of course took longer."

"So, you've both died before?" Emily asked.

"Not JJ" Aaron told her "This was her first time. I knew what was going to happen to her the minute her heart stopped. It's a buzz we get when near. I managed to hang on long enough to tell Dave to get us both out of that house."

"So what you are saying is that you want me to buy that SSAC Aaron Hotchner and SSA Jennifer Jareau are immortals who can't die and what? Want to return to their jobs?" Erin scoffed.

"That's about it" Aaron stared at her.

"Absolutely not. You've just proven to me that this team is for all intents and purposes a rogue team. That you all need to be separated and that you Agent Hotchner need to reevaluate your employment status. And as for you Agent Jareau, I can't believe that a woman of your intelligence would fall for such a ridiculous story as this. I had thought better of you. You could have had a wonderful career with the bureau." Erin was overcome with happiness that Aaron had handed her this crazy reason to have him fired due to his unfitness. This day was definitely worth the trip up to this god forsaken place.

"Derek, would you do me a favor please." Hotch looked at the younger agent.

"Sure Hotch what do you want." Derek asked.

"Shoot me." Hotch stated succinctly.

"WHAT?" yelled everyone including Derek and JJ.

"Shoot me. It's simple really. You shoot me, I die I revive and Strauss believes? She needs to see for herself before she'll even think about believing. And seeing as JJ would be out for an hour or better, I'm the logical choice. Just put one bullet through my heart. It shouldn't be more than 20 minutes with a wound of that nature." Aaron had that familiar Unit Chief tone of voice.

Derek processed everything that Hotch was saying. He realized that Hotch was right, Strauss was going to need visual proof before she changed her mind on anything. He looked at Hotch and saw acceptance and understanding as well as complete trust in Hotch's eyes. So much trust shown through Hotch's eyes that without thinking he brought his weapon up to aim one bullet perfectly into Hotch's heart, and pulled the trigger. Hotch crumbled in a heap at JJ's feet.

"Aaron" JJ screamed.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: I'm sorry I can't help it. Had to leave a bit of a cliff hanger for my readers. So much more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, wish I did. Hope you're all enjoying my little twisting turning story.

**I Don't Want You to Die Pt. 5**

Seven people moved at once. JJ dropped to her knees at Aaron's side looking at his deathly pale and still face. She thought she could see a trace of a smirk on his lips. Leave it to him to do the absolutely absurd to prove his point.

"You are such an idiot Aaron" she whispered shaking her head at the idiocy of the scene before her. "And they say women are drama queens." JJ gathered Aaron's 'body' in her arms and held him close. Looking around at her friends and colleagues she realized the absolute frenzy that was ensuing.

"OMG…OMG…Boss man…DEREK what have you done?" Screeched Penelope Garcia. She was losing it. Her best friend had just shot her boss point blank. And to her absolute astonishment he just simply stood there and holstered his weapon. She began to pummel the muscled agent as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Howwwwww could you" the plaintive wailing continued.

"Morgan, why?" Spencer Reid shouted above Garcia's crying, running to his boss's side quickly checking for a pulse. "Someone call 911…QUICK" he yelled to the others.

"Don't bother Reid it's not necessary." Rossi tried to remain calm. He and JJ must have been on the same mental plane because he muttered "Leave it to Aaron to pull a stunt like this." He shook his head at the insanity that was playing out before his eyes. 'Whatever happened to a normal weekend?' he thought.

"Amen to being an ASS" Rossi heard JJ mutter back from Aaron's side. He looked at his 'dead' friend and noticed the blood had already stopped flowing from the wound. He was healing quickly Rossi thought. Much faster than the last time. But then again this was a clean shot through the heart, not a whole lot of damage to heal.

Emily was too stunned at first to believe what was happening before her eyes. First Hotch was telling them that for some ungodly reason he and now JJ were immortal. Then before any of them could really digest that factoid Erin Strauss starts gloating to him about taking his job. Which drives him to demand that his second in command shoot him at virtually point blank in the heart. Which for the life of her she couldn't fathom WHY Derek had done so. Now scanning the room she sees her friend holding her boss in her arms snarking at the dead man about being a complete ass and drama queen. Then there is there ever bubbly TA crying her eyes out beating poor Derek's chest yelling at him how he was a traitor. Dr. Reid, the resident genius was trying to stem the flow of blood from their boss, demanding for someone to call for help. Although Emily had to admit, looking back at her fallen boss, it did look like the blood flow was slowing considerably. She looked closer at their fallen boss and noticed too that he seemed to have regained some color in his cheeks? How could that be? He wa D. Emily was brought back to the present situation when Dave announced he was going to go get Aaron some clean cloths. 'What was he absurd? Why would a dead man need clean clothes?' she thought to herself. Looking from JJ to Rossi Emily was surprised when she thought she saw JJ nodding in agreement to Dave. This wasn't an elite FBI unit, this was the goddamned Keystone Cops, Emily thought. She looked to Derek Morgan, he was still standing in the same spot Penelope sobbing on his shoulder, Emily couldn't help herself and asked in a hoarse voice.

"Why Derek, WHY?"

Derek blinked when he heard his name. Turning his head in the direction the voice came he realized it was Emily and softly answered "Because." He hesitated a second "I once told him I trusted him with my life, and he had told me that he trusted me with his life."

"Well that makes no sense whatsoever Derek Morgan." Garcia sobbed. "You took his life you didn't protect it."

"Baby girl, everything will be alright, I know it. Hotch wouldn't have done this if it wasn't necessary. I'm not going to say I understand his reasoning but I do trust that man with my life." Turning to look at the now shaken and angry Section Chief "And I think all of our lives are on the line right now. Isn't that right Chief Strauss?" Derek's comment to her came out as a curse.

Erin Strauss stood in her spot gaping at what just happened before her. Her second in command of the BAU had just shot her Unit Chief in cold blood. The rest of the team was acting like this was no big deal. Her media liaison was on the floor whispered platitudes to the dead man holding his still body more intimately then would have been allowed if the man were alive. She suspected for a while that these two had a relationship together. Which according to the regulations wasn't allowed or acceptable. She also noted that no one in the room tried to call for emergency medical assistance. Not that it would do any good, by the time anyone got out to this godforsaken cabin even if Aaron Hotchner was alive he wouldn't be much longer. She also noted that David Rossi had left and returned with clean clothes for the dead man to what? Put on? As her mind began clearing from the shock of this event she began to suspect that most if not all of this so called elite team was in danger of having mental breakdowns. She had to admit though this was a perfect fit to her plan to eliminate the professional threat she perceived Aaron Hotchner posed to her position in the FBI. After all he couldn't usurp her when he was dead. And eliminating some of the more conspiratorial of his co-workers only worked in her favor. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room at the stunned agents under her command, a wicked grin began forming on her face.

"Agent Morgan" she began. Seeing the man turn to face her "You are under arrest for the murder of SSAC Aaron Hotchner." Her voice sounded a little bit too jovial. "The rest of you will…" she was cut off by a very pissed off media liaison.

"What!" It was JJ who exclaimed. "No, you can't. Aaron will be fine in a few minutes. You'll see."

"Agent Jareau, it is clear to me that you and SSAC Hotchner have been engaging in more than a supervisor/subordinate relationship, therefore you are in no position to be…" her statement trailed off when she saw the vicious gleam that Agent Jareau was giving her.

"Why you BITCH!" JJ exclaimed. "How dare you come here making accusations about Aaron and me? I…We trusted you to actually be a part of this team. A team I might add that for the last 5 plus years since I've been here has MADE your damn career. Aaron has covered your ass more times than any of us can count. He's made it possible even with your drinking, for you to keep your job and your children. And this…this…is how you thank him. SO what if we're different physically. Did we really change all that much? Did my voice or my looks change? Did Aaron's? Did you all wake up suddenly and see us with two head and eight arms? As for my relationship with Aaron, it's your damn disgusting rules that have kept us apart for all these years. Through some of the most horrible times of each of our lives we could have helped each other, but NO you and your damn rules. Go ahead destroy Aaron's career and mine for that matter, but leave the rest of the team alone. We'll leave, you'll never see us again. But remember this you sanctimonious bitch…Aaron and I will be back here after your pathetic life ends miserably and then what will you do? Huh, you will die alone and miserable while Aaron and I can and will go on living happily ever after. Think on that before you jump to destroy us." JJ outburst brought shock to everyone but Dave Rossi who smiled like the cat who ate the canary.

It was when JJ turned on her co-workers that they all realized what toll the last few days had taken on their usually bubbly media liaison.

"And YOU!" JJ pointed her finger at her co-workers. "Stop blaming each other for what's happened. For years we have always been family, we've had each other's backs no matter what. Today is no different. Derek did what Aaron asked, like any true brother would. He had Aaron's back and Aaron will always have our backs. If you let this tear us all apart then the cost is too high." JJ started crying now from her spot next to Aaron. It was only Dave who noticed that Aaron was beginning to stir.

"Derek…" JJ continued, "I know trust is a big issue for you. And I want to tell you that Aaron and I wouldn't think of anyone better to keep our secret then you. Above all we both trust you with our very lives."

"Penelope…" JJ turned to her tear stained best friend. "Am I that different, Is Aaron? You are the most open minded out of all of us. If you can't accept this, how can any of the others. Aaron and I are counting on you to help us keep this secret for our protection. We need you Penny, you're not just a friend to me, you are the sister I miss so terribly having. You are this team's sunshine in the darkness that we face each day." Penny sniffed loudly and looked at her dearest friend in the world.

"You're my sister too Jayje. No matter what, I'm here for you and boss man. Should said boss man actually wake up from his second best friend in the world shooting him?" Penny sniffed again.

"Spence…" JJ continued. "You my friend are the little brother I never had. I, we are counting on your knowledge to help us maybe understand more of the science about our immortality. There is no one else out there who would be able to understand the science and still be our friend. I don't want to lose you, and I hope that you can see that in reality nothing much has really changed about Aaron and I, even with knowing our secret."

"Emily?" JJ turned to the last of their team/family, and her ever so logical friend. "I know right now your logical brain is trying to figure out the how's and why's of what we're telling you. I can also see that you're skeptical. That's ok really, I was too at first. But, I hope that you can reconcile in your mind all we've said and be the friend you've always been to both Aaron and I. I would hate to not have you in my life or our lives." JJ rubbed Aaron's arm affectionately.

Sighing deeply after her monologue to those present JJ turned her attention back to Aaron. She smiled slightly as she saw the wound on his chest begin its final healing transformation. Soon, he would be at her side again his warmth giving her comfort. She didn't realize until her outburst at Strauss just how much he meant to her in an unsexual physical sense. His nearness for all these years had simply given her strength and energy to keep moving forward no matter how difficult the situation. She rested her head on Aaron's closing her eyes in order to give him some of her strength now. She was unaware that 5 pairs of eyes had turned to stare at their section chief with raw anger and contempt.

"What are you all staring at?" Strauss said curtly. "You all will be reprimanded for this. As well as Agent Morgan's arrest for murder." She was trying to hold on to any semblance of control she may still have.

"Erin." It was Dave's cold hard voice that shook not only her but the rest of the team out of their thoughts. "You will do NOTHING, to anyone on this team do you understand me? I told you over the phone that if you screwed with any of us I would destroy you and believe me my fine feathered bitch, I will happily do so and walk over your rotting carcass in the process."

"How dare you David Rossi. I allowed you to come back to the BAU, you owe ME, not the other way around." Strauss puffed up her chest.

"Oh, really now is that how you see things? Well have another drink Erin my dear because if you remember there is a certain video tape I have of you that explains exactly what you were doing to destroy not only Aaron over the years, but Gideon, Max and myself also. Or don't you remember your confessional?" Dave sneered at her. "Remember Erin, I never come to a gun fight without the biggest gun. And that tape I made will shot you right out of the proverbial FBI waters."

"You wouldn't?" Erin stuttered.

"Try me my dear. Try me." Dave gave her an evil grin of victory. "I'm sure these people as well as the Director would love to know all your dirty little secrets. And I'm just the one to confess your sins to the world. After all my dear a person with the gift of good prose can make anyone believe what they want them to believe."

"David?" Erin was scared now.

"Don't you DARE "David" me?" He sneered at her "This is all your fault and could've been avoided. I'll give you one last chance to do the right thing, the human emotional thing and that's stand with this unit side by side to do the jobs that we all together do best. Or watch this team stand by their leader while you yourself are destroyed. I swear to you Erin, this team will stay together we will come out on top, you however we will happily watch fall off your pedestal and out of grace."

The rest of the team stared at Rossi, seeing the absolute power he held over their Section Chief. She seemed shaken to her core over the secrets Rossi had kept for her and her career. They all at that moment realized that Rossi was right, no matter what they personally felt about the revelations their SAC and Media Liaison had made to them this day, they would all stick together faithfully to battle an even deadlier menace in the form of their Section Chief.

"Chief Strauss" Emily spoke up. "It is with great pleasure that I tell you that we (she swept her hand out across indicating each and every one of her friends and teammates) shall stand in support of Hotch and JJ no matter what. We are a team and more importantly a family and if you try to hurt one of us you face the wrath of all of us." Emily crossed her arms over her chest daring Strauss to go against her declaration.

"That goes for me too." Derek said crossing his arms.

"Ditto for me" Garcia followed.

"Me also." Reid stated.

"What's it going to be Erin? Choice is yours, actually be a part of this team and family or stand on your own while your world crumbles before you." Dave crossed his arms too.

Unbeknownst to the group Aaron had reawakened enough to hoarsely reply "Us too."

All heads turned to their boss and smiled, there he sat leaning back against a smiling JJ, eyes wide and mostly alert.

"Hotch?" Derek said.

"Give me a minute will you guys. This takes a lot out of a person I need a few minutes to get the fog out of my head." Aaron coughed.

"Sure…sure…Anything you need?" Derek said rubbing his bald head.

"Something to eat would be good. I'm starving." Aaron blurted.

"Always thinking of your stomach aren't you babe." JJ joked from his side.

"Funny lady." Aaron actually graced them with a dimpled smile.

"OMG…Boss man" Penny squealed "You have DIMPLES! Awe how cute."

"GARCIA" The team yelled at the once again bubbly technical analyst.

"What? My happy little family is all back together can't a girl be excited?" Penny impishly replied. "Besides, Me thinkst there is girly gossip to JJ and the boss man out there and I want to know details people." She gave her teammates a bit of a raspberry although smiling the whole time.

JJ and Aaron both rolled their eyes at their zany technical analyst. "Um Penny honey, in case you missed it there's quite a bit about Aaron you didn't know about." JJ laughed.

"Somehow I believe that comment is an understatement isn't it JJ?" Reid asked.

"Yea Spence…it's a remarkable understatement." JJ said "Now how about you guys help this lug up to a chair and we get him fed. We still have a lot to talk about." Derek and Reid moved quickly to help Aaron up and get him sitting on one of the island stools.

"I'm going to assume by the look on your face Chief Strauss that you are contemplating Dave's standing offer?" Aaron looked at a ghostly white Erin Strauss.

"How?" was all she got out of her shocked mouth?

"Long story, which I'll do my best to explain but right now before I say anything else I and the team need to know if you can get past your animosity and stand beside us rather than undermine us?" Aaron wasn't about to offer anymore facts about himself without her solemn promise to back them.

While Aaron watched and waited for Erin Strauss to make her decision JJ turned to the other girls and said "I could use some help making up some sandwiches and drinks girls."

"Ohh yeah sure right" Emily and Garcia said together and the walked into the kitchen still watching the intense stare down that was happening between Hotch, Strauss and a very perturbed Rossi.

"Pretty boy, you and I are on drink duty. I think we could all use a little something stronger than soda." Derek slapped Reid on the back to get his attention.

"Sure Derek…sure" Reid went with Derek to the bar area.

With the team occupied Aaron turned to Strauss again. "Well Chief Strauss, what's it going to be? Are you with us or are you going to follow through with your threats."

"Agent Hotchner, I don't know what to say to any of you." She looked as if she was going to collapse.

"Erin, listen to me." Dave said firmly. "We all have secrets, we all have people in our lives that keep our secrets because their friends or family. It's up to you to figure out what you want us to be, your friends and family or your enemy. You swear to this group that we/they have your support in helping Aaron and JJ continue on just like before or you tell us you can't do that and Aaron and JJ disappear and the team deals with whatever you dish out. But remember, revelations of secrets goes both ways."

"How long Aaron? How long have you been this way while in the bureau?" Erin asked.

"Since I started. Dave's known for over ten years. JJ's the only other immortal I've known in the bureau." Aaron told her honestly.

"And you've kept this a secret for this long?" she queried.

"Obviously, if it wasn't for JJ's death I would have still kept it a secret. As you can see, I revive a bit faster than JJ did. I could have easily had Dave keep the others at bay until I awoke." Aaron voice was pretty toneless and more like his SSAC Aaron Hotchner voice.

"Why? Why would you risk it?" She questioned again.

"Because, people need our help. The victims need a voice, the psycho's need to know we'll hunt them down. And maybe just maybe for a brief period of time in this long life I've had I can make a difference in stopping the damn violence against other human beings. That's why I risk it." Aaron stated in a low guttural voice. "However, now I will walk away from it all if it means keeping JJ safe. I won't lie to you Chief Strauss, I love that woman more than any other before her. I hope someday she will do me the honor of becoming my wife. But as long as I continue to live I will do everything in my power to protect her and my family from all threats." His statement sound more like a threat towards Erin then a promise towards JJ.

JJ had heard Aaron's declaration of love and moved to stand by his side. "Chief Strauss, I love Aaron, and I will not risk him or us for any damn job. While I want to continue working at the BAU, it's not as important to me as my family and friends, not anymore. As you can probably tell, no matter what happens with our jobs, these friends who are our family will stand with us no matter what our decision. We have lifetimes to make a difference in this world, I can wait until its safe again to do so if you choose to betray us." She possessively put her arms around Aaron's waist.

"Erin, listen to these people. They are telling you that you can join this ragtag family or not but we/they will stay together no matter what. Do you really want to bank on the fact that if Aaron and JJ leave the BAU, the rest of us won't follow and you'll be left alone explaining why the best unit in the FBI is gone?" Dave tried to reason with Erin.

"Ma'am." Derek spoke up. "I can tell you what happens next. If you join us, we make it possible to simply go back to work. Each of us keeping Hotch and JJ's secret. I have no doubt that they'll keep their 'personal' relationship out of the office. And this unit simply continues to function as it always has been. OR you decide to take your revenge out on Hotch and JJ and we all quit and leave you to your memories of having once run the most elite unit the FBI ever had." The rest of the team concurred with Derek.

"I guess you are giving me little choice." Strauss looked rather forlornly at the agents. "Fine, we keep this secret and this team continues to be at the top of their game. However, you falter and I will come down on you just as my position dictates I do. I can't be made to forfeit my job responsibilities." Erin's offer seemed fair to her.

"Agreed." Hotch spoke quickly. "Monday morning we go back to the BAU like nothing happened. Or almost like nothing happened. We take on our cases and do our jobs. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE maintains their responsibilities to their job titles regardless of these events. If one person deviates from this JJ and I will leave on our own. We will NOT be responsible for you all losing your jobs. Is that understood?"

After a quick succession of Yes's Hotch smiled broadly again. "Ok good, cause now I am absolutely starving. This dying crap takes a lot out of a man. Where's my food woman?" He joked, looking at JJ, breaking the tense ice that had formed.

"Just wait Hotchner…I know where you sleep at night. Or is that Used to sleep?" JJ grinned wickedly.

"Awe…babe don't be like that." Aaron pouted playfully as JJ left him to get him food.

"Yeah this is going to work." Muttered Emily with a smile hearing Hotch's demand of JJ and her comeback.

"Agent Prentiss?" Emily heard Strauss say in a low voice "Twenty dollars says he's whipped inside of a week?"

Emily roared with laughter at their Section Chief's comment. "You're on Ma'am."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A/N: So this chapter became longish that I decided to break up the revelations into at least two parts. The end of this story will be when the team returns to work, so not too much left to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters. I just play with them a little bit. As I've said previously, If you don't like this pairing please don't read the story. This is strictly a work of fiction and my personal preference. If you do like what you're reading or can offer constructive criticism please please send me reviews. *I have to add that yesterday I experienced severe 'user error' and posted wrong chapters before finally straightening everything out. If you're confused hopefully you'll re-read and get unconfused.

**I Don't Want You to Die Pt. 6**

JJ and Penelope had managed to fix everyone a nice lunch. Dave had stated he was going to bring out steaks for dinner later that he'd do on the grill. Having figured out that they would all be there for a while yet.

Dave hadn't missed the surprising bet that went down between Emily and Erin and he had secretly upped the ante to fifty by the end of the week. God he hoped Aaron and JJ didn't find out that they were betting on their relationship again. When Penelope had gotten wind of the bet she put her fifty dollars in the pot too. However, she said that Hotch would be completely whipped by Monday morning. Reid was oblivious to their wagering as usual but Morgan detected the conspiracy within a few minutes and pulled Emily aside to place his bet. He was sure that Hotch was already whipped by the beautiful blonde.

Aaron was indeed starving and his friends watched him devour three sandwiches and several more of the remaining pastries from Garcia. Looking around at his friends he muffled "What?" as he finished a pastry.

"Umm Hotch, you're eating like a pig man?" Derek laughed.

"It's a side effect of the reawakening. Can't help it." He smiled evilly at JJ. "You should have seen what JJ ate that first night."

"Ohhhhhh you. Thanks a lot. A woman doesn't like to discuss her weight, you realize that?" JJ swatted him.

"I did not discuss your weight. I discussed your ravenous appetite when you awoke from the dead." Aaron stated in defense.

"Ohh geez, I think I'm going to be sick." Erin Strauss actually laughed.

"I'm with you on this one Erin." Dave bit back his laughter. "Get a room you two."

"Ok, Ok sorry. I told you there were sides of me you didn't realize I had." Aaron chuckled. "Besides, JJ's easy to get a rise out of."

"Yeah so are you Mr. Agent Man…" JJ smiled sweetly. "However, keep that up and you could spend eternity never rising to the occasion again."

"Oh you are a cruel woman Ms. Jareau." Aaron sneered playfully at her. "I promise to stop if you'll promise never to utter the word abstinence in my presence."

"Oh I said nothing about abstinence Aaron….I said YOU would never rise to the occasion, not that I would suffer along with you." JJ's words brought the normally stoic agent to his knees.

"JJ." Aaron actually sounded whiney. "Come on I'm sorry. I was just teasing with you. You are damn adorable when your feathers are ruffled, I couldn't help myself."

"If you behave yourself for the rest of the day, MAYBE, I'll reconsider." JJ knew she had the upper hand.

"I promise, I will behave." Aaron smiled brightly at her.

"Fine, I forgive you." JJ reached up and gave him a loving kiss. "For now."

"Ohhh gag me with an entire cutlery set." Garcia quipped. "You are already one whipped boss man, boss man."

"And this is a bad thing Penelope?" JJ snickered. As Aaron nuzzled her neck.

"HA!" Derek exclaimed. "Garcia admits that he's already whipped, so pay up people."

"Oh man…" the betters who lost all groaned and reached for their money and handed it to Derek.

"Thank you, Thank you." Derek chuckled and fist pumped Aaron.

"I told you I had your back Derek." Aaron laughed.

"Ohhh you two. You played us." Emily cried.

"Yep!" Derek and Aaron said smiling. "I heard your bets and figured on my own that I'd help Derek win one of your silly betting escapades at least. And yes, JJ heard you too so she was in on it. Do you really think I'd be alive right now if I actually ever talked to her like that?" Aaron snickered. JJ slapped his shoulder.

"Ok children, enough games. I think we have some things to still discuss?" Dave chuckled.

"I have a thousand questions that is for sure" Reid postulated to the group.

"I have a few of questions of my own too," Emily stated.

The group grabbed their beverages and moved out onto the patio to sit. Once everyone was seated comfortably Aaron cleared his throat and spoke to the group. "I know you all have a million questions, and I promise you I will try to answer all of them honestly. Keep in mind though that some things are so far in the past I simply don't remember every detail."

"Well let me start this party by asking the easy question first to JJ. How old are you?" Penelope asked.

"I'm 35 just like I was before. This is my first death so to speak." JJ answered.

"Ok, so how old are you Hotch?" Penelope asked her boss.

"Well, I have to begin by saying that immortals age very very slowly. I had told JJ, it's about one day for every year. So, chronologically I'm 45, but I died the first time when I was about 20. So give or take the calculations I am roughly 9100 years old." Aaron looked around at the stunned faces.

"Yeah, he won't be busting my chops about being the 'Old Man' anymore that's for sure" Dave quipped.

"Hotch? You're serious 9100 years old. Umm that means you were alive before…." Reid trailed his statement off.

"The pyramids were built, Reid. Yeah I know." Aaron finished for him.

"OMG, just think of the people you've met. How cool." Garcia gushed.

"It's not as fun as you would think Pen. Some people are just better off not being remembered." Aaron sighed thoughtfully.

"Aaron?" Erin Strauss asked caustiously.

"Yes,"

"It's not a question really. More like an observation." She said "I don't think you've always had a pleasant life."

"You're right there, while it sounds really fun to have lived this long and seen the things I have. It's not, most of the time I've spent it alone. And the hardest is the people I've had to watch die. To be truthful, there have been times when I wish I could have died, the pain of losing someone is that great." Aaron's voice sounded far away. JJ knew he was thinking about the wives and children who had passed before him. She longed to hug him and tell him that he didn't have to worry about being alone anymore, but she wisely decided to wait for that until they were alone again.

"Hotch." Reid said softly "You know that we are all here for you right? You and JJ."

"I know Spencer. And believe me I appreciate it. I'm just being honest with you all. It is hard making friends and being forced to live alone with the knowledge that those you love are going to die someday." Aaron spoke honestly and rested his hand on the young agents shoulder in appreciation.

"Hotch?" It was Emily's turn to ask a question.

"Yea Em" he replied.

"What about Jack? And Haley?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Haley didn't know about my being immortal. And Jack, well he is my son, my biological son. Immortals can have children. I told JJ this I know it's a slow process because of our aging and I've never known a female immortal personally who's had a child but I have heard of them. I've had a few children thoughout the years. But Jack is the first since the Civil War era. I had a son who died in the war." Aaron said quietly. JJ gasped she didn't even know about his son dying during the war. She had never asked him when he told her about his last child before Jack.

"Aaron why didn't you tell me" JJ said softly placing her hand on his arm in comfort. He looked up into her bright blue eyes and saw the love she had for him gazing back. "Because…Because, he fought for the South. He died at Gettysburg. We were both at Gettysburg." Aaron hung his head, the impact of his words hitting JJ in the chest like a wrecking ball. What he had left unsaid was that it must have been by his own hand that his son died. The Civil War was known to have pitted family against each other.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." She soothed, and pulled Aaron closer to her.

"Am I missing something?" Reid asked confused.

"SHUT UP REID!" the group told him.

"Hotch? We're sorry. Truly, that can't have been easy for you." Emily tried to offer.

"Thank you all of you. It was a long time ago and just one of the many things that haunt me. I have a lot of things that haunt me from throughout this life. Some I'm very proud of and some when I think about them it disgusts me. I'm grateful now though (he looked at JJ and smiled) maybe the gods have finally seen fit to allow me to stop wandering alone." He took JJ's hand in his and brought her fingers up to his lips to kiss them softly.

"Agents." Erin stated "I want to thank you for allowing me to be here. Watching all of you together today, well it's been an eye opening experience. And just so you completely understand my position. I think your relationship is wonderful for both of you. Take it from experience when you love someone like you both obviously do, don't muck it up like I have. Right Dave?" she looked towards Dave for confirmation.

"Right Erin." Dave said softly.

"Thank you Chief Strauss," JJ said "That means a lot to me and I'm sure Aaron too. I'm glad that I don't have to pretend there's nothing between us. Not that I'll be looking for any empty offices or supply closets for quickies mind you, but it's nice to know that I can walk into work with him without hiding."

"What are you saying JJ, NO quickies at all?" Aaron chuckled. "There goes the last of my fantasies. God I was dreaming of my desk at least." He sighed dejectedly except he had a goofy face on.

"Oh I think you'll live big boy." JJ laughed back. "We'll get a home office and you can play with yourself there all you want." The group roared with laughter.

"Speaking of 'big boy'." Garcia wiggled her eye brows. "Anything you want to share with us girl's buttercup?"

Aaron looked at JJ with a sly grin. Wondering what she was going to say. Looking at Aaron's smirk JJ decided to tease him a little.

"Well you know what they say about age shrinking the body right?" her shit eaten grin evident for all to see.

"WHAT!" Aaron roared with mock disgust. "I'll show you shrinking with age woman." And he flew off the patio lounger they were sitting on, picked her up in his arms and began to march toward the lake. JJ quickly realized what his intentions were and screamed.

"NO No… Please Aaron I'm sorry. I was kidding." She was wiggling to get free of him, but he had too firm a grip on her.

"Say it then." He ordered

"Say what?" she quipped back at him.

"Tell them I'm not shrinking with age." He laughed. "Tell them all just how much you like my endowments." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ohh you mean you want me to tell them that your 'endowments' have not suffered completely the same effects as other elderly men's have suffered." JJ smirked knowing that her comment would get a rise out of him.

"Oh you little…" Aaron plunged his mouth over hers taking her in a deep breath taking kiss. As he neared the lake he pulled his lips from hers wiggled his own eyebrows and said "Minx." As he threw her as far out into the lake as he could.

The team howled in laughter at the playfulness of their normally stoic and serious boss. This was definitely a whole new side of Aaron Hotchner. A side they were grateful that he didn't feel the need to hide. While the team laughed at JJ's plight no one noticed a devilish looking Dave Rossi sneaking up behind Erin Strauss. Before anyone could react he swept her up in his arms and marched her down to the lakes edge. Grinning maniacally at her he said in a voice all could hear.

"Payback's a bitch Erin." And he heaved her into the lake alongside JJ.

Another howl went up from the agents still on land. Taking a cue from Hotch and Rossi, Derek motioned for Reid to do the same thing to Penelope and Emily. Derek got to Penny first and heaved her into the lake, the men all howled in laughter. Reid went for his target only to be stop dead in his tracks when Emily sneered.

"You even think about it genius boy I'll be having Hotch teach me how the Egyptian's removed the brains of their soon to be mummified pharaoh's." Reid backed off more afraid of Emily's threat then he was of Derek's teasing. What Emily didn't know was Derek and Hotch had snuck up behind her each grabbing her by and arm and a leg and tossed her deep into the lake.

While the girls sputtered in the lake, the men laughed hysterically on shore. They knew the girls were going to be mad at them, but oh god it was so funny watching their faces.

"You realize your lives are over? Don't you" Emily said menacingly.

"I can't die so it's no biggy Prentiss" Hotch teased.

"Umm babe, sweetie, honeybuns…." JJ called her face a mask of pure revenge. "That's not entirely true…now is it?" she snickered evilly.

Aaron gulped seeing JJ's face. "Yes Dear?" he tried to say with a straight face but a slight giggle escaped.

"Don't forget I know where you're sleeping tonight and it looks remarkably like the living room couch" JJ snickered.

"Damn… Why do I feel like one of the Roman eunuch's right now?" Aaron grumbled as he got closer to the water's edge to help her out of the water. "JJ honey…I'm really sorry. I couldn't help myself babe. You guys are always complaining that I should loosen up…well I'm working on that…give me some credit will you." The look on her face said she wasn't buying his pleas for sympathy.

"God Hotch, you're screwed you know that?" Morgan clucked. Aaron hung his head lower.

"Derek Morgan, I'd be sleeping with one eye open myself there buddy." Both Emily and Garcia threatened.

"Oh crap." Derek knew getting on his baby girl's bad side was suicidal at best.

"Ha!" Reid exclaimed "For once it pays to be the wuss in this group."

"SHUT UP REID" the men yelled at him.

"DAVID!" Erin's scream broke the calm "Get your sorry ass down here and get me the hell out of this godforsaken lake or I swear you will be retired permanently."

David Rossi was not one to curse however at this moment his goose was cooked and he knew it. "Oh Fuck." He muttered. And dutifully went to the water's edge to help a bedraggled looking Strauss out of the water.

"Yeah, yeah well you all better get us out of here and find us some warm clothes to wear or else you all will be feeling our wrath." Penelope ordered to the men at the water's edge. "Do any of you know how long it takes me to fix myself in the morning? This type of masterpiece doesn't just happen without some serious planning." She whined.

Thankfully or better yet prudently none of the people gathered around her at that moment chose to laugh. Because standing in front of them was a very indignant Penelope Garcia looking rather like a wet raccoon at the moment, seeing as her mascara had complete not held up to its waterproof promises. None of them were brave enough or stupid enough to actually tell her that though. They all knew better than to willfully incur her wrath, after all if they did she'd simply wipe away any trace of their existence and make them go through the rest of their lives completely cut off from all things remotely civilized.

Through the rest of the day the little band of profilers settled in to a comfortable chatter. They learned more about Aaron and his past, what JJ's hopes for the future would be. They talked about returning to work on Monday and how they would handle Aaron's and JJ's disappearance. Erin surprisingly told the intrepid group not to worry, she would handle that end of everything. By the time the evening had come around their plans were solidified. Aaron and JJ were going to stay there at Little Creek and spend Sunday with Jake and Jessica. The rest of the team left Dave's cabin and promised to see them all Monday. With only Erin remaining sitting next to Dave, Aaron and JJ excused themselves for the evening.

"Chief Strauss, I want to thank you again for deciding to support us in being able to stay on the job." Aaron said sincerely.

"Aaron, It is I who should be thanking you. I've been such a fool. And I know there is no amount of I'm sorry that will wipe away the horrible things I've done to you in the past. But I would like to think that I can eventually earn your respect and affection even in the future." Erin bravely put her hand out waiting to see if Aaron would accept her apology or not. When he reached his hand out and grasped hers it felt like the weight of the world and all her past misdeeds were lifted from her soul. Turning to JJ she smiled and said "Take good care of him. You two do make an amazing couple you know."

"Thank you Ma'am." JJ said demurely.

"It's Erin, JJ, at least when we aren't at work." Erin shook JJ's hand.

Aaron and JJ walked hand and hand up the stairs smiling to each other. Life seemed to be so much better and less cloudy to the brooding Unit Chief. He was happy for the first time in his very long life, completely and totally happy. Tonight he would spend loving the most beautiful, kind, patient woman he'd ever known in his long life and tomorrow he would get to spend his day with not only her but his son. What more could any man ask for? As he walked into their bedroom after her, Aaron had another realization and that was that after Nine thousand years of wandering and searching Aaron Hotchner decided he had found his home, and her name was Jennifer Jareau.

The End

A/N: I know I said I would make this story go until they returned to work. However, this ending just seemed to work for me. Maybe I'll do a sequel at some point. But for now dear readers, this is the end with the Happily Ever After thrown in for good measure.


End file.
